Living On A Lie
by Ghostie's FF.NET
Summary: {Sequel to Expect The Unexpected} Skylar chamberlain's last waking memory was falling into a groundbridge and into the decepticon ship. That was the last time she was seen by Autobots. Now, a year later everything is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

"And how is our house guest?" A single annoyed ruby optic turned to look at Starscream as the seeker stepped in. Wings raised in their usual 'I'm better then you' positions. His trine mate trailing behind him, both looking bored out of their processors with the little visit already.

"No different then the last time you asked." The mech turned his back to the three, antenna twitching in annoyance as he returned his attention to the monitors.

"No change at all?" Sidestepping his trine leader, ThunderCracker moved for the capsule that held the stripped teen. He watched her writhe and thrash in pain for a moment, the cables on her back jerking with her movements while the oxygen mask kept her breathing. He leaned closer, focusing mostly on her forearm as a sigil tattooed to her arm. His wings flicked an attempt to ignore the conversations as he shifted to get a better look at it.

"Shockwave." ThunderCracker leaned back, tapping the glass softly while the scientist looked over.

"What is it ThunderCracker." The seekers wings flicked in acknowledgement as he stood completely and looked to him. Pointing to the rainmaker sigil on her arm.

"I think your rainmakers have some explaining to do when we find them."

* * *

_**One year previous**_

I'm proud to say that my first reaction to the con Holoform was to stand from my chair.

"Now now, ru-!" My second reaction was to grab the chair, chuck it at his face then bolt out the door as the lunch bell rang. Which is probably a really good thing, everyone will get out of the school faster. I charged through the crowd, shoving and pushing the best I could with my cast to get to the red alarm on the wall.

"Vicky!" I froze and spun to look to Miko. Feeling my eyes widen as I spotted the con behind her and closing in. The shoving somehow got me to the fire alarm, and I yanked it the moment my hand touched it. Everyone froze, and then stampeded for the door. Miko getting lost in the sea of kids as the 'principle' was dragged out too. I felt a hand grab my good arm, and I followed the blob of pink and black out to the court yard then towards the back of the school. She must have seen the holoform, because she freaked and ran faster.

"THE PRINCIPLES A DECEPTICON?!" She shrieked at me.

"I know keep going!" I snapped, racing for the ground bridge with Miko. Jack and Raf had just run through themselves, so both her and I pushed ourselves faster towards it. It's not till a scream has me skidding to a stop just before it, ripping my hand free and turning around to look at the con that I realize how stupid I was being. I zoned in on the helicopter former and the teen in his grasp.

"Are you going to risk innocent lives for the sake of your freedom little human~?" I winced at Freya's terrified face, and the fact she was fighting to get free from the visored and battle masked mecha.

"Let her go Vortex!" I snapped, pushing myself slowly towards him. The guard shifted, noting that he had started to grin as I moved closer slowly. I could hear Miko run through the bridge again and grab my hand.

"Oh I will~ if you take her place." I cringed but glared at him.

"Don't sky she's not worth it." Miko pleaded beside me. I shook my head and worked my good hand free before edging over to Vortex slowly, both servos raised in front of me.

"Just put Freya down slowly and let her go." The copter bot wiggled his free digit, the mask lifting more while I gritted my teeth.

"Ah ah. Not too close now Skylar~" I cringed, and glared at him as harshly as I could. The once terrified sounds of the school kids freezing.

"S-Skylar?"

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

"SKYLAR'S DEAD!"

"You've got a few dead codes you metal freak!" I flinched, shooting a glare to the protesting school before raising my voice above them.

"I'm here you slagger. Put her down slowly and take me instead." Vortex tapped his chin plate in though, but put Freya down in front me.

"Since you said so nicely~" I reached out and pulled her close, fussing gently as I checked her for bruises. When I found none, I let her cling and tug shakily at my shirt.

"Freya, you need to get everyone towards the bridge. Run and don't look back, promise me." I felt her grip tighten, and the shaking get harder before she reached and tugged at the necklace.

"S-sky- i- I'm so sorry." I softened and gave her a smile, gently patting her head.

"I know. Go Freya, trust me." I shooed her, watching her run for the group, who had edge away from vortex and were now racing towards the ground bridge. Once they were gone, I turned to vortex and smirked. Taking pride in the fact he pulled back startled.

"You're an idiot." I dropped, watching the combaticon fly over head of me as GrimLock skidded to a stop over me. His frame crouched low in his trex form while his team and WheelJack backed him up. Did I ever mention how glad I was that my 'con's are in the school' plan worked?

"Great plan kid!" I shot a grin to WheelJack as the team bolted after Vortex. Turning i hauled ass for their ground bridge, the one behind me having shut already while I ran. I could feel the brief rush of the bridge on my skin, even while i discarded the necklace with a rough yank on my neck till a familiar rush forced the hair from my lungs. The bridge shut, and I barely stumbled past the new cons as they landed around me. Aw shit.

"JACKIE!" I screamed, spinning to run for my guardian in horror. A pop behind me singled a familiar grab and another pop. My vision going purple before I clung to the servo holding me in the hair. I could barely hear WheelJack and the others protesting and shouting for me as I was taken higher into the sky.

"GRIM! JACKIE!" I whirled, staring at the purple seeker holding me tightly and started to fight against him. Refusing to get captured without at least trying to get free.

"That's right squishy, fight and squirm to get free while your friends die." I froze and snapped my head to look down. He was right, the Dynobots and Jackie were having trouble fighting them off. The rolling thunder above me had scream bubbling in my throat, and for once I didn't bother to hold it back.

"THUNDER!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present day**_

GrimLock paced back and forth in front of the cell he was guarding. Inside the cell three seekers murmured and chatted softly to each other, discussing plans and plans to plans and plans to plans to plans amongst each other. None of them jumped when GrimLock slammed his palm into the stone wall encasing them all in the base. The crash echoing loudly through the brig as they turned to look at him blankly.

"What have you done to Skylar?!" He demanded. The three mimicked looks of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"We just got word from an inside source that YOUR sigil was on her arm and shoulder blades." The shocked look that passed between the three of them had him snarling, his plating flaring off his body in rage as Stormfront stood.

"We need to talk to your prime and your medic now." His wings raised protectively behind him, orange optics sharp and demanding even while GrimLock snarled violently at him.

"Whatever you have to say can be said to me." The other two were up in a flash. The three hissing and snarling back at him.

"Skylar is a reincarnation and if we don't get to her FAST she'll grow up without having proper creators and memories of her previous life as a human. Now take! Us! To! Your! Leader!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Past**_

Laser fire tore through Skywarp's arm, the seeker crying out in pain as she was released and sent flying through the air with a scream. Fighting to righten herself as rain started to pour down from the clouds collecting fast above the two factions. It's not till the gold and yellow seeker catches her and transforms around her that she stopped screaming and let tears fall.

"Hiya sky! Name's Novastorm." She gave a shaky nod, slowly relaxing in his seat and breathing deeply. Mimicking calm and a heavy chest.

"Y-you're thunders brother?" She guessed, starting to fight to see the ground bellow as he circled higher.

"That's me! His real name is Stormfront though." She smiled weakly and nodded. Finally getting up out of the seat and seat belts to see over the cock pit and to the ground.

She wish she hadn't.

"Jackie!" She cried, beating on the glass gently when her guardian took a hit to the chest plates and went flying into the empty school. The Autobots and Decepticons starting to retreat.

"That's our cue-!" Both yelped, Skylar dropping back into the seat while NovaStorm attempted to remain in the air and shake off the flying Dynobot. The latter trying to rip the glass off and get to the teen.

"No! No swoop stop!" She cried, waving her crumbling cast and arm in frantic 'no' motions. The seatbelt tightening around her protectively.

"Let go dyno! Rainmakers are on your sid- SLAG SKYLAR!" A jolt from Swoop had her seat belts letting go briefly and her being thrown from her spot as the glass shattered, swoop fumbling to grab her while Novastorm transformed and tried to catch her as well. Both their faces twisted in horror when a ground bridge opened behind her while she reached for them. Eyes flashing in terror.

"GUYS!" Was her echoing scream as she disappeared into the ground bridge and it shut, keeping Stormfront from catching her or getting through to get her out.

"See Ya losers!" Both the ground and the air mecha shot at SkyWarp as he teleported out. Cackling the whole way as enraged lightening crashed across the sky.

_**~Present day~**_

The protoformed frame blinked awake slowly. Glazed stormcloud optics fluttering opened briefly before shutting and writhing in place. Trying hard to get away from the white and yellow seeker gently tapping the glass in front of her.

"Sunstorm." Jolting away instantly, the radiation based mecha looked to his mono optic'd creator and bowed his head, backing away completely from the new seeker in the capsule.

"Apologies creator." He hummed, staring to the ground.

"Is it true that it's part of the rainmakers?" He questioned, moving out of Shockwave's way as he moved for a monitor and started to cool down the liquid, stilling the seeker and lulling it back to sleep.

"It would seem so." He confirmed. Watching her frame relax in the coolness and relax.

"So then she will be given a trine?" He asked. Shockwave looked to Sunstorm in annoyance.

"Are you going to stand there and keep talking and asking questions or will you go back to your own trine and participate in the monitor duty you should be doing." Scowling softly, sun stormed turned and left. Wings fluttering low in agitation as he left. Looking back to the new seeker, Shockwave vented heavily.

"You are far more trouble then you are worth."

* * *

Stormfront crossed his arms annoyed. Waiting for the group to give information and reactions to Everything he had just said and explained.

"... That makes sense." Gazes swung around to stare swoop down as he rubbed at his neck cables in annoyance.

"How does any of that make sense?" Arcee demanded, glaring at her intended mate while he made a face.

"Skylar wasn't panicked and freaking out when Novastorm had her held down in his cock pit. She seemed relaxed with him till I showed up and tried to get her free." He explained.

"She subconsciously knew who I was. Her spark recognized mine and it understood that we," the golden rainmaker made a gesture to himself and his trine.

"Weren't threats." The Autobots looked to each other startled.

"So what... We just wait for her to come home?" Smokescreen demanded. Acidstorm scoffed.

"Primus no. We attack the nemesis and get her back before her memories go haywire."

* * *

Megatron circled the new seeker, even while she thrashed and fought against the bindings holding her off the ground and in the air.

"Are you sure that you will be able to whip her memories Soundwave?" The TIC nodded, moving to stand in front of the struggling seeker.

_**"Try it you tentacle freak."**_Megatron raised an optic ridge at the dual voices overlaying the femme's.

**"What's the matter telepath? Cassette got your glossa?"**One of the appendages lashed out, attempting to attack and hardline into her frame. A flash of orange blocked the attack with a pulse form her servo, both the cons, and the femme herself jolting at the force field around her.

"H-how did?" She asked startled, looking up to the two cons form inside the field. Soundwave cocked his helm at her before turning to Megatron.

"Request: list of metal and Energon used to trigger transformation. Request: list of missing autobot prisoners." Megatron looked above Soundwave to the seeker while thinking over the played sound clips. Watching her renew her thrashing and spit out polyhexian curses at him with a mix or two of human ones.

"You're under the impression that metal and energon was taken from our prisoners?" He guessed. Soundwave nodded.

"Request: rainmaker be taken offline to erase memories."

_"DON'T YOU FRAGGING TOUCH HER!"_Megatron stepped around Soundwave and circled the femme. Tapping his claws against the field while he moved.

"Are you going to stop me Autobot? Stop me from using my own men for my own purposes and desires?" Stormcloud optics brightened and darkened to new shades of blue then glared harshly at the warlord.

"Trine mates manipulating a bond? Now that is a surprise." The seeker snarled. Wings flaring up in anger.

**"Back off bucket head."**

_"Leave the femme alone."_Megatron smirked but turned to Soundwave.

"Requests granted. Do what you need to do, I shall speak with shockwave."


	4. Chapter 4

Optics slowly flickered online, shaking off the dizziness of being in another's frame before looking to their companion.

"Slingshot's gonna kill us for this." The flyer nodded in agreement and relaxed against the cool wall behind him.

"Forget slingshot, Silverbolt will rip out our sparks." Both shuddered at the thought.

"You two took over the bond didn't you?" Both smiled sheepishly.

"They wanted to whip her memory we had to do something." The visor across them offlined with a groan.

"You idiots. It's bad enough that they took your energon, now they know it and they're gonna find out who they took parts from." Both winced at the bark from the green triple changer down the hall.

"Go easy on them Springer, just because they took your rotor blades doesn't mean we're not suffering losses too." The Autobot shot a glare to the white Samari across from him, fangs bared in annoyance.

"But-!"

"No buts kid. Chill and play it by audio. If you get a chance to get out, take it." The order brought murmurs of praise and excitement amongst the group. The wrecker crossed his arms with a scowl. After a while, it was quiet until a soft timid voice popped up.

**"I-is this working?"** Everyone looked towards the cell where the two aerial bots were.

"Kid?"

"Is that the femme?"

"Kid are you okay!?"

**"T-the guys I'm talking through said you're all Autobots... Right?"** All present Autobots lunged for their bars, shouting words of agreement and confirmation for her.

"Shut yur traps yur scarin' 'er!" Kup snapped before looking back to her.

"Aye we are kid." The two frames relaxed, and the stormcloud optics shut in relief.

**"Can you help me get out? J-Jackie and grim are probably really worried. N-not to mention pissed off..."** Springer made a face and glanced slightly to the leader of the wreckers.

"Do you know their comms?" She nodded, and shut her optics again in concentration.

**"759-799-65 extension WJ. 558-082-316 extension DL."** She recalled, flinching while Springer dialed it.

"Kid?" She looked up to the visored mecha in front of her, her optics bright with fear while everyone demanded answers.

**"H-he's in."**


	5. Chapter 5

Everything ached. My mind, my body my soul everything. Stupid con.

I shuddered at the new feeling of condensation on my frame, and panted through my mouth though my vents whined to cool off my over heating body. Lifting my optics up, I smirked at the visor and the tentacle as it retreated. His field pulsing annoyance and frustration against me

"Can't break someone who's already broken con." I spat. He tensed up, stared at me then turned and walked out. The door hissing shut behind him. I gave a breathless laugh and fell limp from the tense I had been, everything groaned and stretched from relaxing as a familiar ache invaded my arms, neck and back. At least that was the same. Shutting my new eyes, I tried to reach out with my soul, expanding it to find the two Autobots connected to it in hopes that I at least could do something right.

Their reactions were instantaneous.

_Kid!_

_Do you know us? What's your name?_I gave another breathless laugh and let my head flop back.

_You can't break someone who's already broken. God I swear I'm going to sleep for a week after this._ They gave sighs of relief then soft laughs. I felt a smile bloom on my lips, and my frame dropped farther, even though I let out a soft whine when the pain grew with it.

_We just got word from WheelJack, they're going to meet us at a safe house but we need to get out ourselves until they can get a ship._

_Think you can hang on a bit long?_Grunting in confirmation I looked to the door as it opened. The two drones stepping in and guarding the door while I glared at the tiredly.

_Yeah, Imma do a distraction though._

_Kid._

_Dun do it!_Grinning slightly I pulled my lip into my mouth and bit down hard. Giving a startled yelp when fangs punctured and tore my lip some and made it bleed. Ow ow ow ow ow WHEN THE HELL DID I GET FANGS?!

"Stupid Autobot! What made you think that was a good idea?" I looked up as one came over and grabbed my chin, leaning close to inspect the damage done to my lip.

"Distraction." Lunging forwards, I smashed my head to his, yelping as white stars blew up across my vision while he cried out and his friend shouted. Filling the sound, I lashed out with my leg, sending as much power as I could manage into the kick. I felt and heard it collide, and then the crash as he hit the wall.

_KID!_

_I'm fine, slag I didn't think I had FANGS of all things, I'm gonna have a scar on my lip like Jackie now! Oh well, distractions working I think._ Looking to the door as my vision cleared finally, I gave a loud whistle.

"Oi afthats! Your buddies are out cold in hear!" I shouted. Twisting my legs, I managed to set one to facing the door. Scrambling through codes for weapons of some kind in my foot. I was glad for the hesitation, because the moment they walked in the codes activated, and a blast shot from my heel into the thirds chest sending him back. A second was sent out to the last guard blasting him back too.

_Okay... That was the coolest thing ever._I grinned at the damage done then looked up. Attempting to do a chin up then let my frame drop down hard to get myself free. Key word attempting.

_Kid why are the guard running AWAY from the brig? What did you do?_ I grunted, managing to lift just slightly then drop. It only succeeded in yanking at my arms and sending more sore pain into my frame.

_Ow slaggit. Yeah sorry my fault I kinda took down four cons; two are knocked out and guaranteed to be waking up soon._As if on cue with my update, both groaned awake and pushed up. The one I had smashed my head into looking at me. His field pulsing out rage. I shuddered and flinched back.

"Fragging glitch!" I coward back slightly when he lunged, but watched with wide eyes as something stabbed through his back and came out his chest, before repeating with the second con. But dead in front of me while I relaxed some.

Holy...

"Uh... Thanks?" I said. A snort answered me, and I dropped to the floor with a cry. Something caught me before I went face first into the growing energon puddle. And I clung to the invisible frame.

"You are far more trouble then you're worth." I offered the bot a sheepish grin, and then blinked at the sudden visor over my optics and lighting up the white and blue mecha in front of me. Okay, really cool. Thankfully, there was a red Autobot sigil on his chest plates and shoulders.

"Okay... That's super cool." I praised happily. He snorted at me again, and helped me up and steady.

"So can we go now? I want to get home asap."


	6. Chapter 6

Skylar kept mostly close to the other Autobot. Take cues and learning along the way what certain things meant as they moved.

"So... What exactly is the plan?" Her voice was quiet, barely heard above the mess of the war ship. The mecha currently was keeping her to the wall, his disrupters keeping them hidden while he answered.

"The signal." She blinked and frowned confused. Staying silent as a squad bolted past.

"What signal?" Taking a cue with her question, the ship shuddered and rocked with a base like explosion. Pulling a squeak from the ex human while the other held tighter.

"There it is." She blinked and yelped as he dragged her off.

"What the slag was that?!"

"The signal. The others have their parts back which means aerial assault and wreckers to get us, and mostly you out of here." She blinked, and perked eagerly at the mention of wreckers, picking up her pace to keep in time with the bots as they raced through the ship.

'If there are wreckers here, perhaps my luck isn't so bad. I can only hope right?' She glanced to the bot, and swallowed roughly. 'Right?'

* * *

"You can all stop panicking now I've found her." The mass chaos of relieved shouting and calls of praise to the spy had the soft blue and soft purple seeker shrinking. Quietly looking to all the bots with wide optics as he moved her to the far end.

"Oi! All a Ya shut yur traps! She ain't like us; she needs time to adjust to her frame." They all shut up, Skylar looking to the old wrecker and smiling gratefully at him.

"Thank you." She murmured softly. Once the last of all of their things were packed up all of them were on her, fussing and asking questions despite her cry of shock and distress. It's only when Airraid and Fireflight shove them all away and pin her between them that they back off and saw her frightened state.

"Back off!" Fireflight snapped the normally calm aerial anything but as he and his brother curled around the seeker protectively. Wings vibrating in anger behind him as they focused on calming her and fussing softly.

"Flight, raid, let me see her. Please." Giving an uncertain look to the smaller, red and white ambulance, they nodded and let him see her. A scanner ejected out of his wrist, the blue glow running over her frame slowly while she watched startled. It stopped at her spark, and he looked at the screen after.

"Frag, everyone take ten steps backwards now! Hey, Skylar right? Just breath okay? Deep breath in, count to five clicks and release." Blinking startled, they backed up, but the white Samari piped up while Skylar mimicked the requested breathing style.

"What's going on FirstAid?" The medic ignored the soft murmur of questions that came with Drift's question. Focusing on the teen as she slowly calmed and buried her faceplates into the flyer's chest plates.

"S-sorry." The three shook their heads, the aerials' curling around her and humming soothingly while aid turned to the others.

"Skylar has a severe spark condition; she's almost had a spark murmur as well as a panic attack." He informed them. They all held their intakes, and Kup was the first one over, making his way through the group while they stayed frozen in place.

"Kid." She perked softly, and looked up at him smiling weakly.

"Kup... Right? Jackie's told me about the way you speak, and I recognize it." He gave a soft nod, and patted her head, smiling lightly when it pulled a soft purr from her throat and a lean into the affection.

"Aye, that's me kiddo. We're gonna get you, and us outta here. Listen up Ya glitchin' mother boards! We gotta civilian with us now, and while Ah know mosta Ya ain't wreckers, we gotta live up to our Autobot reputation! Our main priority? Gettin' Skylar to her family ASAP without casualties! Am I understood?"

"YES SIR!" Hell broke loose only moments later**.**

* * *

AirRaid and FireFlight cringed together at the next onslaught of weapons firing. They shifted, covering the cowering seeker more when she whimpered softly.

_Breath, we've got you._

_That doesn't help me right now._

They shared worried looks, but shifted her away from the edge more while Drift cursed the cons out.

"We can't stay here much longer!" Hotrod snapped. Managing a few shots between the brief pause between waves.

"Firing isn't helping!"

"At least I'm trying!"

"It'd be easier if trailcutter had his hands!"

"I'm not taring them off her arms!"

"I-I ca-"

"NO!" Skylar winced and made a grateful sound to her trine when they pet her wings and mostly hide her from view.

"Kid!" She peaked out, looking to TrailCutter who gave her a thumb up and grinned.

"I know you can do it, go for it!" Feeling a much needed swell of courage, she instantly started to fight against the fast holding flyers.

"Get off I can help!" She snapped.

"You're insane! You've never been in a battle before!" Airraid snapped back. Yanking harder with FireFlight who made a misjudged grab for her wing.

"I can still try!" With another rough yank had her free, and stumbling into line of fire, her hands went up with a yelp, generators whirling to life fast and shooting out an orange field. Rebounding the next wave off of it while bots poked their heads out.

"NOW SHOOT NOW FRAGGIT!" Her shout had them firing. The shots easily moving past the fields and hitting their targets even while both her servos held the field up. She spooked some when Trailcutter guided her hands. Dropping one to turn it off while the other turned stronger.

"There, go with one hand a time. They're stronger on their own then they are together." She nodded timidly, switching out her servos when they started to smoke. It's only when the way was cleared that both dropped and she curled into her trine mates. Smiling weakly at the praises from the group as they pressed forwards towards the flight deck.

* * *

The bots gave excited cheers once they got outside. Drift instantly locking the door and helping to weld it shut with Jazz while FirstAid and Hotrod took care of the drones outside. Kup watched the three flyers intake deeply; one giving a blissful smile and the other two just grinning when wind breezed over their wings.

"Gods being in this place for a year without sunlight can grate on nerves." Kup nodded to Springer, smiling lightly when Skylar edge to the side and looked down.

"Careful kid! It's a long way down." She looked back and nodded, shuffling back and to her trine when they stepped closer.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" She asked, shying away some when HotRod trotted up happily.

"Groundbridge, Plans changed and Ratchet's going to lock onto us." She nodded softly, and squirmed in place from anxiety.

"Ya'll like music right?" Jazz shooed HotRod away, turning to Skylar her nodded softly.

"Yur visor should hook up ta a station and give Ya music. It's mah old one, so yur safe." She nodded, following his instructions on pulling down the blue visor. When music poured into her mind and hearing, she released the breath she was holding and relaxed. Contently listening to the music while the three grinned and chuckled at her and hung together in a group for a back up plan.

When thunder rolled under them, she paused. The visor turning off as she leaned over the edge and looked down to the storm clouds.

"Uh... Guys?" She called, watching the clouds form faster and rumble out questions to her. She grinned and looked to the group, who had absently ignored her.

She spread her arms, optics shutting before she teetered backwards. A familiar rush, and cry of shock from the group had her laugh. She fell through the air, feeling her spark up in her throat while her optics shut. When she hit the clouds, arms wrapped around her middle, and shifted her. She clung, giggling happily at the familiar weight in her chest. Her optics opened, and she grinned to the gold seeker in front of her, who grinned hugely back and hugged her as well. The three spiraled up, Skylar laughing in glee as they shot out of the storm clouds and back to the war ship. She waved as she bolted past her Autobot companions, giggling as both slowly dropped and landed behind them. Spinning around, she locked optics to relieved and gleeful orange ones.

"Thunder!" She cried, throwing her arms around his in a hug. He laughed and hugged back, swinging her in a circle while the group protested.

"Wait wait dun shoot!" The moment she heard the guns she squirmed free, rising a hand for the force field while her wing flared widely.

"Kid move!" FireFlight snapped. She shook her head.

"No! They're Autobots they were helping me when I first got taken." She explained fast, Kup caught her optics, and she stared at him pleadingly for a moment. He relaxed and dropped his gun.

"Stand down. If she says we can trust them then we can." She sighed in relief, dropping her hand and her wings even while a ground bridge opened up.

"Finally! Everyone into the Groundbridge now!"


	7. Chapter 7

The sudden streaming in of bots made most of team prime balk. Each breaking off into a group as they bolted in at the site of their friends and comrades.

"Roddy!"

"Smokey!"

"'Cee chicka!"

"Jackie! Bulk!"

"Jazz?! Mirage?!"

"Kup! Springer!"

"Ratchet, sensei. It's good to see you both again." As the last five streamed in, the seeker femme shooed her companion's off to talk to bots and get information on their gestalt. Even while Acidstorm raced over to grab and hug her tightly. Nuzzling into the hug, the four seekers chirped and trilled softly to each other while they stayed at the frayed edge of the reunion.

"Stormfront, NovaStorm. Where's Skylar." The three tensed. The seeker peaking out shyly to look up at the Dynobot group. There was a calm anger that made her slump some. Squirming free, she fussed the three off of her and stood tall to the leader.

"Who the slag are you?" She cringed some, but looked to each, a blue glow growing in the corner of her optics before she slowly split into a grin.

"... Baby it's you I remember when I hear that song, singing out the chorus till your voice was gone baby it's you I remember, every time I hear that song." The group tensed at the soft voice singing a familiar song, then the familiar smile that spread weakly across her face before she launched herself into Grimlock's arms. The Giants arms circling tightly around her while his face guard dug into her neck.

"Gods I missed you guys." She whimpered, taking their fussing and affection of hugs, nuzzles and clinging.

"Primus what have those cons done to you?" Once GrimLock had set her down, she nudged and tried to circle her arms around the rest of dynos.

"Does it matter any more?" She asked, looking up to slag who had been the one to ask.

"I'm home now; I don't plan on leaving ever again." They laughed, having a similar, 'crying' glow at their edges of their optics.

"Good, we don't plan on letting you go too easily." GrimLock snorted. She managed a grin, and curled into their group hug shaking as they curled around her.

"Come on Skylar, dun cry you're home now." She nodded weakly. Trying hard to hug all of them and soak in the physical touch from them as they fussed and nuzzling into her touch.

"Hey femme, did you see a human teen while you were on the nemesis?" snarl snorted, snickering to his comrades while they turned some to show the seeker. Her blue optics brightened hopefully at WheelJack, and then quickly dimmed to gunmetal blue.

"...Jackie?" She asked timidly. He tensed, optics going wide and lips parting in a small 'o' as he started at the blue and purple seeker.

"S... Skylar?" Fighting free, she threw herself to her guardian. Tackling him to the ground despite the startled cry that came from the wrecker. After a moment, his arms circled her tightly, and he sat up slowly. Shifting to stand while the smaller frame clung and shook against him.

"I missed you Jackie." His arms tightened, and he pulled back to gently rub at her cheeks and grin at her. She gave a half laugh half tiny sob and grinned back.

"Missed you too kid. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did anyone touch you?" She giggled this time, curling into his frame and laughing against his frame while he fussed and chuckled softly.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine Jackie. Promise." He hugged her tightly again, and released a shaking breath.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you kiddo." She laughed weakly again.

"You did your best WheelJack. I forgive you." He laughed, and pulled back to grin at her, rubbing bellow the glow.

"Skylar!" Both Skylar and WheelJack yelped. Grinning some when bulkhead hugged both tightly and swept them off their peds.

"Eek! Bulk careful!" She shrieked, laughing when he spun them in a circle laughing. Setting them down he fussed over her frame grinning.

"Sorry sky, but... Primus above." She laughed, jumping and throwing her arms around his neck in another hug. He cackled, hugging just her this time while WheelJack laughed at them.

"Skylar?"

_"Skylar!"_

"Sky!" Once she was set down, Skylar spun towards Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen, instantly pushing herself forwards and into the yellow scouts hug happily. He spun her around, whirling loudly in glee and chatting animatedly to her. She giggled, grinning around the glow and answering his questions and letting him look her over. Their wings moving animatedly behind them with their emotions.

"...Skylar?" Turning away from bee, which was now latched to her frame, Skylar grinned slightly to the foot smaller femme. Who had the same glow at her optics.

"Hi 'cee..." Both gave weak laughs, and Arcee launched herself into the hug. Skylar nuzzling the blue and pink frame and keening softly.

"Guess you need more training now right?" Skylar nodded, trilling and nudging her head to Arcee's. The grounder laughed weakly, nudging back and humming to her happily.

"I missed you cee..." Skylar muttered. Arcee hummed back and pet her head softly even while Skylar shook a little more.

"I missed you too Skylar..." Pulling back, both smiled, Skylar reaching back to nudge helms with bee who chirped happily.

"... Sky?" Looking over, Skylar tensed some when her optics caught Smokescreen's. She smiled weakly. Chirping gratefully when Arcee pulled bee off of her. Smokescreen walked over slowly, hesitating to brush his digits to her shoulder. She leaned into the touch, and curled into his yank and tight hug.

"Hi rookie." She mumbled against his plating. He held tighter and nuzzled her head softly.

"Hey sky. Missed you." She keened, hooking her claws on his armor and holding as tight as her new body would allow her to hold. That familiar weight was in her chassis, she'd never admit it, but she missed him and it.

"I missed you too rookie. I'm glad to be home." She muttered, nuzzling him again she trilled and twittered softly at him when he pulled back enough to push their Forehelms together.

"Primus above Sky, I can't take you driving anymore." She laughed weakly, pushing some at his head and nuzzling his cheek gently. Flipping off the group when they gave coos and croons at the two.

"No, I could probably beat you in a race now." She laughed weakly. He laughed, scooping her up and spinning her around a few times, laughing when she shrieked and laughed at him.

"Put her down you glitch head, I need a scan." Smokescreen pouted, curling Skylar more into his arms. She giggled, not bothering to fight against him even while Ratchet waved a wrench threateningly at him.

"I mean it youngling!" He snapped. Smokescreen pouted more, but relented. Letting Skylar go slowly. It's only until the seeker all out tackles the medic that he, and almost everyone else howl with laughter.

"GAH!" Giggling happily, she stood, helping him up then hugging him again.

"Old grump, you missed me admit it." She teased happily, venting heavily he patted her back softly.

"... Yes, I did miss you." Was his soft whisper. It had her grinning, finally getting rid of the glow before looking to Optimus. The leader nodded, smiling gently to Skylar while she beamed back and launched at him.

"You aren't getting out of a hug either!" He chuckled, draping an arm around her gently as she nuzzled into his abdominal plating purring.

"Welcome home Skylar." She grinned up at him happily and nodded.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

Skylar peaked into the hanger, watching the teachers walk up and down tables while kids worked, she spotted Miko, Jack, Raf and even Freya and Serria. Behind her, WheelJack set a servo on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly when she turned to look at him. She smiled back and opened the door some. Knocking gently before WheelJack opened the door the rest of the way to show both of them.

"WheelJack, is something wrong?" He saluted to the coach, and set his other servo on Skylar's shoulder.

"I thought I'd show one of the new bots around. Figured she could use a few familiar faces." He explained. Skylar waved nervously down at the coach, even while the students and teachers looked over.

"Familiar f-?" His face twisted up, and Skylar slowly knelt down, easily resting on both legs and offering her claw for the teacher to shake. Which he did hesitantly.

"Hi... I'm Skylar Chamberlain." The room was silent, WheelJack grinning until chairs, pencils and papers went flying. Students lunging from their seats shouting curses and relief at her while she flinched. Both claws quietly holding a few of the students close as they hugged at her tightly.

"Skylar!"

"Gods you're alive!"

"The fuck happened to you?!"

"When did you get back?!"

"Did you kick ass getting here?!"

"I'm so sorry for everything I ever did and said!"

"All of us are!" She giggled softly. Cooing and trilling to each other them, even while some of them cried.

"Sh sh, I forgave all of you a long time ago. I... Got experimented on, it turned me into this, it's called a seeker. No, I didn't kick ass getting here that was the Autobot group that helped me get free." She explained. Miko clambered up her frame, ignoring the squirming from Skylar as she settled on the femme's shoulder.

"We're glad you're alive and okay." She smiled, picking Raf and Jack out of the crowd and cupping them to her shoulder so they could get on.

"Even if I was dead. I'll always be here for you guys." She pointed to her chest, she noted the girls clutching at their hearts and smiled some.

"I'll always be right here. Never forget that."


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days had been a blast. Literally everyone on base threw a party to celebrate a whole bunch of things. Soldiers, the people of Jasper, all of them. Well, minus two that Skylar could see.

With help from Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Jazz Skylar was able to get away from her trine and the happy groups to the residential area for the civilians. It was where she found her mother, but no father. Swallowing hard she knocked, waiting for a reaction from the elder woman. When none came, she stepped in, and made her way over to kneel down behind her.

"... Mama?" She asked carefully. Jacklyn, Skylar's mother took a deep breath and released it.

"The doctors said I was getting better. They said the hallucinations would fade. They faded, why are you back?" Skylar made a hurt face, but shifted down to nudge her face into Jacklyn's body.

"Mama, you aren't hallucinating. I'm right here. I'm alive, please look at me I'm sorry I didn't come home after I was saved, please forgive me." The lack of reaction had her keening. Quickly picking up the broken women and cupping her close. Rocking slowly and shakily humming the lullaby Jacklyn used to sing to her when she had a break down or a nightmare. It wasn't long before Jacklyn was humming along, and leaning into the metal.

"... Skylark?" Looking to her mother hopefully, Skylar tried to blink back 'tears' as Jacklyn looked up at her. Green eyes glimmering with tears and hope.

"Hi mama..." Skylar buried her face into the women, letting her fuss and love on her now huge daughter and cry too.

"Oh my baby bird, gods look at you now." Skylar choked out a laugh, nuzzling Jacklyn more with a low whine.

"I'm different now mama. I'm stronger, faster, I can protect everyone now." Skylar smiled weakly while Jacklyn gave a watery laugh.

"You always wanted to protect everyone, you always tried so hard to be strong so they wouldn't worry... Did... They look after you? The Autobots I mean." Jacklyn asked, looking up to her daughter pleadingly. Skylar nodded, smiling weakly to her mother who relaxed in her hands.

"They did mama. They became a family for me. They looked after me, kept me safe and happy. I owe them a lot." Jacklyn nodded proudly, and mopped up her tears before rubbing under the glow in the teens optics.

"You don't cry anymore..." Skylar gave a weak laugh, leaning into the touch and nuzzling the tiny hand.

"N-not the way I used to no. The glow," she gestured to it.

"It's how Cybertronain cry. They can't shed tears, but the glow is basically the same thing just less of a mess." She laughed, happily setting Jacklyn on her shoulder.

"I see. We won't be able to do our cuddle fests anymore will we." Skylar nodded at her.

"We will, you'll just be the one curling into me instead of me curling into you." Both women laughed, and Skylar slowly stood.

"Mama...?" Jacklyn hummed, snuggled into Skylar's neck and held in place by armor.

"Yes skylark?" Skylar grinned, rubbing away the glow with the servo opposite to her mother.

"... Will you come meet my family? Say hello and celebrate?" Jacklyn was silent, but she nodded.

"Sure sweetheart." Skylar chirped happily, stepping out of the hanger and moving for the louder and more busy one.

"... Skylar, your father..." Skylar cringed, cupping her mother softly.

"He works with MECH. I know, Jackie and the others filled me in on the year I missed." Jacklyn was silent, petting the neck cables and sighing heavily against her.

"I missed you skylark." Skylar smiled, pushing the door open to the party.

"I missed you too mama..."

* * *

"No!" Skylar shot up. Optics wide and vents frantic as yellow seekers and red optics haunted her memory. Shuddering hard, her wings rattled softly on her back as she shimmied out of the group, at the end of the party, she had been dragged off by drunk trine mates, Dynobots, guardian and Smokescreen to recharge with them. She had been trying to get everyone who hadn't gone to sleep to a cot. But that hadn't worked too well since she had gotten dragged off before she could move the second bot. A weak grab at her wrist had her stopping, and twisting around to look at the servo. When she spotted the familiar blue and yellow paint, she smiled weakly the looked to his optics. They were dim and hazy with sleep.

"Sky..." She cringed at his voice, and shifted to grip at his arm back.

"Sorry if I woke you rookie." She murmured quietly. He hummed, squeezing gently and tugging.

"It's fine... Come back ta berth?" He requested tugging again. She shook her head, and quietly twisted her servo free.

"I have to get some air rookie. I'll be back soon promise. Just go back to sleep." He made a whine like sound, but drifted off without another protest. Sighing in relief, and the fact the rest of the group were still snoozing away she shimmied out of the hanger. Relaxing against the door and taking a deep breath in before releasing it. Her optics lifted to the sky, glittering with all the stars above her and how many she could see here.

"Having trouble recharging?" Blinking startled from her thoughts, Skylar turned and smiled weakly to Optimus and shrugged softly.

"Something like that. Are you?" He offered her the smile. The same smile he had given her when she had woken up from a coma a little over a year ago.

"Something like that." She giggled softly, leaning her head against the hanger and looking up at the stars again. Her wings vibrated while she stood beside her.

"So... What was your nightmare about?" He chuckled softly, following her gaze up to the stars before answering.

"My first battle." She trilled, wings rattling against the hanger softly with his confession.

"And yours?" She flinched, allowing her shoulders to slump.

"Yellow seekers, with radiation cores and Crimson optics." Optimus stayed silent, aside from a strong, but gently grab of her shoulder. She sighed, relaxing under the safe touch and leaning into it twittering.

"Do you wish to go into details?" She offered him a weak smile.

"Only if you are." He chuckled softly but shook his head, she made a half shrug. A sort of, 'there's your answer then' to his question. They sat in silence for the rest of the evening. Staring up at the sky even while the huge, upgraded bot started drifting off.

When pink started to streak across the sky, Skylar turned and shooed the prime away. Hustling him off back to his cot to sleep before returning to her own hanger. She climbed over frames, giggling when they groaned and moved to accommodate her back into the lump of mechs. Once she was snuggled back into Smokescreen, on top of Airraid who was on top of GrimLock and cuddling FireFlight with the others draping over them she stilled. Sighing contently she let her optics shut, and allowed herself to drift off to recharge.

"Skylar." Well, she tried too anyway.

"Mm?"

"Tell me next time you wake up from a nightmare, okay?" A smile bloomed on her lips, and she shifting her helm to nuzzle up into her guardian.

"Yes Jackie."

"Skylar?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to talk to smokescreen about how close you two can touch."

"Over protective glitch head."

"Inexperienced new spark." She laughed softly, sticking her glossa out at him and nuzzling farther back into the sleeping mecha.

"You two are loud." Giggling more, Skylar lifted her head to look to AirRaid, who's optics were dim in pain from a hangover.

"No we're not, you just have one hell of a bad hangover." She teased, laughing when the bond thrummed with annoyance.

"Shush you." He groaned. Dropping his head to thunk against the chest plate bellow him.

"Your hangovers are gonna suuuuuck." The two awake gave collective groans, and dropped their heads again. WheelJack against her arm and Airraid back on Grinlocks chest.

"Shhhhhhh." Glancing behind her, she softened her giggles and leaned back to nuzzle his head with a whisper.

"Sorry rookie." He hummed, pulling her closer and nuzzling his faceplates into her neck. Something felt off about his nuzzle, and she twisted to look at him. At the site of Soundwave, she jerked away with a scream. Sending the pile jerking and instantly curling around her protectively.

"Skylar!"

"Sky are you okay?!"

"Skylar what happened?" Shuddering breaths, She stared hard at Smokescreen, who looked just as startled and confused as she felt.

"S... I... I need to go." She scrambled free, racing out of the hang with her trine hot on her heels behind her.

* * *

Soundwave withdrew from the limp seeker, leaning back into the Crimson medic when he swayed in place.

"That will be all for today Soundwave, refuel, recharge then return to work." Nodding to his master, the spy accepted the medics help out of the room. Megatron circled the seeker, looking over her frame then moving for a console being manned by a blue and gold seeker.

"What is her progress?" He questioned, watching from her point of view in her unconscious.

"Almost complete my lord. However, I am concerned about her supposed trine." Megatron narrowed his optics at the two aerial bots as they spoke to the seeker.

"Can we not get audio?" The seeker shook his head.

"No my lord. She is too far into her mind to risk audio and being caught." Megatron nodded, glaring at the two before turning his back.

"Keep me posted DreadWing. I shall have Shockwave pay a visit and see if he has any suggestions for more progress and at a faster pace." DreadWing nodded and bowed low as Megatron left him in the room.

"You are a brave warrior little one, what do you hold onto the keeps you fighting Soundwave's slow progress?" Turning from the screen, he watched her mouth out a single word.

'Family.'


	9. Chapter 9

Skylar paced in her place. Her trine were watching her pace in worry while she tried to think back as far as she could.

"Skylar- Skylar stop moving for a second!" She shook her head, watching the two aerials while they tried to block her path.

"No I can't. I know what I saw in there and it wasn't my rookie." she snapped back. Both winced, Skylar could hear his... His... Her optics widened in horror, and she stopped to look at them. She recognized them, she KNEW she knew them. They were her trine for god sake but why couldn't she remember their names.

"Skylar?" She took a step back, forcing deep breaths while the two instantly held her arms and fussed.

"Skylar what's wrong." She shook, curling into them while the bond thrummed in panic.

"I-I don't remember your names. And i know you've told me them but i don't remember them. I have no memory of you telling me your names." She freaked. They tensed up, and both cursed.

"Frag! Skylar, you have to fight it. You have to think farther, or else Soundwave will whip you clean of all your memories. Think of your family, your friends your loved one." She made a sound in her throat, gripping the two flyers in fear of forgetting them.

"Good, good that's good. Keep breathing, now. Who are we?" Looking up to their blue optics, she fought. Trying hard to remember their names. Two came to her lips, but she couldn't force them out, it was there, on the tip of her glossa she knew their names she knew who they were.

"F..." She looked between the two, letting them rub away the glow in her optics before she zeroed in on the younger looking one.

"Fireflight." She spat out. She heaved a deep breath, optics wide while they chirped encouragingly.

"Good! Good you're doing awesome! Come on, just one more!" She looked to the older like one. Trying to force the name out.

"A... Air... raid. Airraid." Both cheered.

"Good! Good you're doing awesome! Come Skylar, go through everyone you know you can do it." She shut her optics, fighting for memories, for names. Desperate to fight the invading code deleting her memories and her identity.

"Skylar come on!" Her optics opened, she looked between the two fliers who were desperate in front of her.

"...Who... Are you?"

* * *

"NO FRAGGIT IT ALL!" Most of the recharging Autobots jumped at the roar of rage that came from the two flyers. Kup jumping to his bars to watch them fight against their chains and roar at the guards outside.

"Oi! Calm down you two the slag is going on?!" Springer demanded, jolting when red optics swung to look at him.

"THEY KILLED HER!" The reaction was instantaneous. Bots were at the bars and shouting for answers. The usually calm bots following in lead with them as well.

"They deleted her memories! Everything Skylar was and is gone! THEY KILLED HER!" Kup gritted his denta. Giving a sharp whistle to shut them up.

"HOUND! Get us out of here NOW! Everyone listen up! You're all wreckers as of right now, so when you get out, and get weapons KICK AFT AND GET THE KID!"

* * *

Skylar flexed her servos, watching them move curious while the ruby colored medic checked her over.

"SkyKnight." Looking up, the blue optic'd femme waved off the flirty medic and stood. Giving a kneeling bow to Megatron as he approached.

"Master. How may I serve you?" Megatron gave a hum, waving his servo to dismiss her bow. She stood, and avert optic contact out of respect. Megatron smirked, but gave a nod of his own helm.

"The nemesis will be landing at darkmount soon. I have a... Pet, which I believe you may benefit from befriending. Knockout, how soon can her optics be change to Crimson." Skylar stepped forwards, wings lowering while the medic gestured at her.

"If I may speak out of turn my lord, I would like to keep my blue optics, but perhaps add Crimson rings to it. This color is the only link to my blank past that I have. I would like at least something to remember it by." Raising an optic ridge, Megatron gave a nod.

"Very well. But do not take my compassion lightly SkyKnight, this will be the only time you may have it. I do not expect failure from you." She bowed low, wings fluttering gratefully.

"As you command master. Your compassion will not be taken lightly." Standing again, she sat on the berth, and swung her legs up onto it. Laying back so that KnockOut could give her the requested rings and sigil on her wings and arm.

Megatron gave a nod to Knockout, who huffed but got to work. Turning, the leader paused then glanced back.

"SkyKnight. When you are dismissed, you are needed on the flight deck. DreadWing has volunteered to give you flight lessons." Peaking an optic up to the war lord, he witnessed a ring of Crimson replace the white in her gunmetal Optics.

"Yes lord Megatron." With a nod, he stepped out. Leaving the two in there and in silence for the time being.

"And welcome to the Decepticons~" sitting up, she traced the sigil on her wings and give an appreciative nod.

"You have my thanks Knockout. Am I dismissed?" Cocking a hip, the medic smirked at her happily.

"That depends on whether or not we can have energon later." Venting, Skylar pushed herself off the berth and moving to step around the smaller con.

"If my rotation is compatible, we shall see. Until then, thank you for the repairs and the modifications." Huffing, Knockout nodded, and watched her walk out.

Stepping into the hall way, Skylar followed a vehicon flyer. Keeping silent as she passed all the others and made her way onto the flight deck.

Upon reaching the open air, she zeroed in on the bulky blue and gold seeker and headed over. Wings fluttering lowly on her back as he turned to stare her down.

"You requested me for lessons?" He nodded, catching her gunmetal and ruby optics. They held a gaze, neither blinking nor even attempting to back down. It's only when she huffed in annoyance, and glanced away that he pulled back and relaxed some.

"I did... What do you know of family?" She cocked her head at his question and frowned.

"It's a human phrase for energon kin. Why?" He stared her down before grunting and transforming into his jet frame.

"No reason. Transform, and look for codes on flight you will have to learn on the go." With a nod, she watched him take off, and was rather quick to follow. Easily catching up with the seeker and pulling back to second wing beside him.

"Quick learner." Her turbines hummed at him lightly as she drifted to a respectable distance away.

"Good teacher, I learn through example as it would seem." His turbines whined back, and before long both are dipping and barrel rolling through the air with ease and keeping in formation.

Coming back to the flight deck, both transformed and DreadWing instantly went to his comm. line.

"Lord Megatron, SkyKnight is fully able to fly in root mode and alternate mode." Skylar stay silent, turning her back to look to the cloud.

"Yes sir... Of course." Blinking, she turned back to him and cocked her helm softly in question as DreadWing turned to her.

"Lord Megatron has a mission for you?" He shook his head.

"Us. ShockWave needs help controlling his beast."


	10. Chapter 10

"-ght." Blinking from my thoughts, I lifted my head to look to Dreadwing. Wings lowering some when his optics turned stern.

"Apologies DreadWing, my mind seems to be wandering from me." I lowered my head, swallowing down the nervousness as he vented.

"Try and focus SkyKnight. Shockwave will be here with his pet soon enough." Nodding softly, I turned to attention of where the ground bridge would open. I have to admit, I am slightly nervous about meeting Shockwave's 'pet' as everyone calls it. I was allowed no more information aside from that, and that I may be able to help control it.

The familiar sound of the ground bridge taring through the air had me coming back again from my thoughts, watching DreadWing walk into it first, I followed moments later. After all, the alpha has walk through first. Seeing the lab around us on the other side, I shot a quick glance around. Attempting to spot this 'pet' while DreadWing lead me through the maze towards the back.

"I should hope lord Megatron knows what he's doing in sending you both here." I stepped around DreadWing some, giving a low nod to the mono-optic'd tank as he watched us approach.

"As do I. Where is it?" Shockwave gestured to the cave before him.

"It refuses to leave it's dwelling." I tensed some when his optic landed on me, and waited patiently for his words.

"You are still far more trouble than you are worth." I gave a small bow of my head in apology.

"Apologies shockwave, the trouble I may cause is never intentional." He gave a nod, but gestured to the cave. Straightening I strode forwards, focusing solely on completely my mission as I stepped into the darkness. Several feet from the entrance, gold optics snapped alive, and a low growl rose from 'the pets' throat. Slumping my shoulders, I allowed that small piece of compassion to teeter alive from within my spark.

"You're hurt." The growl became louder, something pressing tightly to his side to hide the glowing blue liquid.

_'Do not touch me two ped!'_He was angry. Far angrier then he should be for a new life.

"You have no reason to be angry with me. We're the same." His growl turned into a roar of anger, followed by his jaw snapping in my face plates. With a final look at his face, I traced every curve, scar and Angle on him, committing the brown, orange, gold and silver plating to memory. Even if fire bubbled in his throat ready to fire.

"You're lost, alone, hurt, scared even. I understand those feelings. I felt them during my first minutes of revival." The fire stopped, and he growled in my face.

_'How could you know of such things?'_I offered him a gentle smile, and held my servo out Palm facing him.

"Like I said, I too know of these things. My past is a blank. My memory goes as far back as hanging by chains from the ceiling. Everything before that is blank, I was lost, alone, scared, confused, and hurt. Everything hurt so badly upon my revival." He stared between my servo and my face plates, peering straight to my optics. I avoided my gaze, trying to keep him in the alpha position until he nudged my servo.

_'Look me in the optics two ped.'_ Sighing heavily, I shifted to lock my optics to his. Staring into the gold pools of raging emotions. His snout nudged into my servo, pressing it there and holding while we stared.

"What is your name?" A rumble came from his chest, and his optics shut, allowing me the position of alpha. Smiling softly, I rubbed the spot he had chosen, smiling more when he gave a purr.

_'I have none. Shockwave calls me predacon.'_ I hummed, looking over his helm, and taking note of how it looked like a crown.

"You will need one... Perhaps predaking?" His purring grew louder in approval, and I smiled lightly at him for it.

_'What is yours?'_I hummed, keeping up my pets while his body shifted and curled around me some. A small protective circle in his small cave.

"I am told it is SkyKnight." He gave a nod into the pets, and stood from his place around me.

_'You are in the same faction as Shockwave.'_ I nodded, reaching my arm back to touch the sigil.

"I am. Will you 'behave' for shockwave and the others now?" I requested. He snorted, blowing out smoke but nodded with a low chir.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**"WHERE IS SKYLAR!?"**_Megatron stared down at the two aerial bots. Optic ridge raised as they fought and cursed the leader from the barricade. Behind them, was an opening in the wall to let mecha get out and to freedom.

"Tell your Autobots Skylar is dead. She died for the Decepticon cause." All firing stopped. All of them looking horrified before her trine mates exploded in rage and lunged at him.

"Now." A blur of sky and lavender bolted in through the hole, instantly lunging after the two, she managed to grab their wings, and hurtle them back into their comrades. DreadWing was not far behind her in the attack, an armada just behind him. Before long the prisoners are either knocked out, to had escaped through the hole.

"Enough SkyKnight, DreadWing." Both stopped, the latter glaring to the autobots as they fled. Mid jump, Fireflight stopped and looked to the femme seeker. Staring at her optics before his own widened in startled hope and horror.

"Skylar?"

"FLIGHT LET'S GO!" Jolting, he yelped as he tumbled backwards through the hole. Fighting to activate his thrusters as the Decepticons and Skylar watched him fall. The latter staring slightly confused but indifferently as he fell and disappeared through the open ground bridge.

"SKYLAR!"


	11. Chapter 11

FireFlight gave a cry as he tumbled through the ground bridge. Arching off the mecha who had caught him while his wounds burned and leaked the precious blue liquid.

"Flight!" The youngest of the gestalts leaned into his brothers. Clinging mostly to AirRaid as the bridge closed and ratchet shouted orders to prep the med bay.

"She's alive raid." He watched this brothers optics brighten in shock and hope, he snapped at the others when they tried to pry the gestalt off the youngest.

"She's alive, I saw her. I saw Skylar she's alive." He babbled weakly. Airraid probed the bond, yowling in anger when he was pried off and his brother was raced to the med bay.

"Flight! Stay awake, you have to stay awake!" He yelled, fighting and thrashing against his brothers when they held him back.

"Raid cool it!"

"AirRaid come back to focus!"

"FRAG OFF!" He roared. Immediately swinging around with a punch. His brothers ducked out, and Kup grabbed his servo and held it tightly. On seeing the leader, AirRaid changed tactics.

"We have to go back now!" He snapped, tugging to get his servo free. Kup held strong, and narrowed his optics.

"Rushing back there to find a dead body ain't gonna do slag." AirRaid shook his head, dropping to pleading as he looked to Kup.

"She's not dead! Flight saw her she isn't dead! Her memories are just gone she needs help that's all!" He snapped, finally wrenching his servo free.

"Raid-"

"No! FireFlight said he saw Skylar! I believe him so we have to go back and get her!" Everything in the room froze. AirRaid's vents whining with stress to cool his frame as it overheated from his own rising stress.

"Kid-"

"We have to AT LEAST consider the possibility that Soundwave succeeded in whipping her memories don't we?" Gazes swung around to HotRod. The prime in training looking ready to purge at the thought.

"Wait wait wait back up, you LEFT my charge on the nemesis!?" Kup glanced to WheelJack and snorted.

"We found a necklace hologram. It was shattered and broken, we assumed she got it and ran for it leaving the necklace behind. She's on an enemy war ship, they will try to kill a human. Megatron himself said Skylar was dead." He muttered.

"That was before he sent the new seeker and DreadWing in to kick our afts." Springer corrected.

"Did any of you get a look at the new seeker? At all?" Arcee pressed, all of them shook their heads.

"Flight did." AirRaid insisted.

"He saw the new seeker, and he recognized her as Skylar."

_**~SPARKS TRAPPED IN DARK~**_

When flight woke up, AirRaid and his gestalt were the only ones there. Airraid was the only one awake, and looked to FireFlight pleadingly.

_What does she look like? What's her name? Is she okay?_He giggled softly and pushed an image of the light purple and pale blue seeker over, stormcloud optics with red rings and all.

_Her memories are gone raid... What do we do?_ Airraid shook his head, marveling over how different the seeker looked and how the red ring ruined her pretty optics.

_We get her back and help her regain memories._ He hummed.

_... The red ruins her optics._

_I know. She was so gentle, even when kicking my aft raid. Her SPARK knows us, she just doesn't retain the memory of us._AirRaid nodded some, both shifting to just the bond and talking over plans of what to do, and how they were going to do it.

They were going to get Skylar back, and no one would tell them otherwise.


	12. Chapter 12

DreadWing glanced worriedly at SkyKnight. The femme had not reacted to the fact the aerialbot had called her a human name. In fact, she had barely reacted at all to him, instead focused solely on helping him drag the unconscious frames back to the brig.

"SkyKnight." She hummed, glancing to him and adjusting her grip some.

"Yes?"

"What is going through your processor?" She was silent, Save for the small flick in her wings as they turned a corner for the brig.

"Nothing." His optic ridge rose, his scanners pinged her telling the truth, even if his spark told him otherwise.

"Don't lie to me femme." She gave a snort at him, and shot a glance to him. Ruby and stormcloud clashing brightly.

"What is going through my processor is why Lord Megatron is allowing these mechs to live when their own faction is clearly not going to come and rescue them." That... Was far too Decepticon from the exhuman. Her optic ridge raised at him, watching him stare at her with a look she could only describe as shock.

"What's going through your processors." Shaking his head, the seeker pushed forwards to the brig. Instantly tossing each mech into a cell while the femme gently set each one in.

"You do not strike me as the kind of bot to say something like that." She stopped, staring at him confused even while the bars activated and locked the prisoners inside their cells again.

"What kind of mecha do I strike you as then?" He paused, staring at her before turning his back.

"The Autobot kind."

**_~SPARKS TRAPPED IN DARK~_**

When Jazz came back awake, the first thing were the confused stormcloud and ruby optics staring at him from the darkness. He recognized the color, and felt his spark soar in relief at the site of her.

"Why did the flyer call me Skylar?" Right, the two had said her memories were gone. Skylar, was gone.

"It's a human name. Skylar was a human friend of ours, she got caught too but megsy says that she's dead. Ah believe otherwise." Her optics brightened, and she stepped into the light. His intakes hitched at her frame.

It was slim, slimmer then his friend Arcee, though she had a soft curve for hips, and a semi wider chassis. Her helm was sharp, and it held familiar curves and random pieces of purple like the two wheeler. her crest was longer, and sharper. Her claws mimicked StarScream's, even if her shoulders were smaller and her cockpit settle from her waist line up to just bellow her chassis. She was a soft shade of purple, and a soft shade of blue. If it had a name, he's not sure what to call it. Her wings were the only thing not proportioned to her body. They were large, but slim and sharp.

In short, the exhuman turned into a beautiful femme seeker.

"Why would you believe that this Skylar is alive?" He smirked some at her, and relaxed back against the cool metal.

"Ya'll already know that, don' yeah?" Her entire frame slumped. Optics dimming to looking offline, if it weren't for the glowing ruby.

"... I don't know. I am told nothing of my past." He snorted, and pushed he up slowly, heading over to grip the energon bars for stability.

"Ya'll kept the gunmetal blue didn' ya? Ain't that enough of a reason?" She took a step back, optics and face plates twisting in confusion. Without another word, she turned and bolted. Heavy steps echoing through the brig as he smiled. At least he had planted the questions in her mind now. Hopefully it was only a matter of time before she went digging in her head.

**_~SPARKS TRAPPED IN_****DARK~******

"Do you ever have questions?" The predacon twisted his helm around to look at SkyKnight, Shockwave was putting the last few touches to his new brethren still developing in wait for the Groundbridge again.

_'sometimes. I try and not think of it.' _He answered softly. She nodded in agreement. Leaning closer on his neck to speak softer to him. He turned forwards, but kept his hearing to her voice.

"An Autobot called me Skylar earlier. I don't know why, but one of the prisoners told me that it was a human friend of there's... He's planted the idea in my subconscious that I WAS Skylar." He stopped at that, gold optics blinking some before he twisted to look at her.

_'Is that possible?' _She gave an unsure shrug.

"I don't know King. It's why I'm questioning my existence, questioning who i really am. I'd like to know, but I fear learning about it." He rumbled, tail curling forwards to her some in a sign of comfort.

_'Don't we all?' _She smiled against his plating and looked forwards as the ground bridge opened.

"SkyKnight, If you will go first." She nodded, giving a soft rub to the predacon's neck before stepping out towards the ground bridge.

_'I will see you on the other side SkyKnight.'_


	13. Chapter 13

_'Something is bothering you.' _Blinking, SkyKnight looked to Predaking. Watching him come up beside her and sit with her as they flew across the night sky. She sighed heavily, casting her optics back to the sky before nodding.

"There is... One of the Autobot flyers called me Skylar, and the autobot with the blue visor planted the idea that I am living off of lies that lord Megatron has fed to me." She explained quietly, her wings flicked downwards, putting out pain that made her sigh softly in relief. The predacon beside her rumbled, and looked out the sky with her.

_'... Come with me, I'd like to show you something.' _Blinking, she turned and cocked her helm soft as the predacon knelt. Huffing, she smiled some and twisted to sit herself sideways on his neck and just before his wings. He stood, and toted her over to a console. She peaked over, watching him type Predacon onto the screen, and show them both all the information on them. She trilled softly, the creature under her mimicking her sound softly as the search stopped.

"That's..." She trailed off, watching startled as he typed in the human name she had been called. Images flashed, and showed a red haired child with stormcloud eyes like hers, she had a soft face, low ish cheek bones and a small button like nose. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, they held sadness and longing that SkyKnight felt most of the time.

_'This is the Skylar the Autobots call you.' _She blinked, sliding off slowly before heading closer. Immediately tapping for files on the data base.

"She was an autobot companion." She leaned as the predacon rested his head on her shoulder. Watching her look up information and read it allowed for them both to take in.

_'Look, "Project Sky has reached the appropriate age to begin the process. Plan to bring Project Sky out into the open must be discussed with Lord Megatron.".' _SkyKnight stared at the words startled, her breath hitching softly when she spotted a picture of the teens designated guardian.

"Isn't that the mecha you're sent to hunt?" She asked softly, pointing to the white wrecker. PredaKing nodded softly, growling lightly at the picture before pulling back and nudging at her.

_'I think you should go out into the open, perhaps try and get some information on this Skylar herself.' _SkyKnight made a face, flipping back to the picture of the teen. She downloaded a copy, and briefly fiddled with her servo so it could project a hologram.

"I... Might do that. I would ask you to come with me but..." He shook his head, Nudging softly at her shoulder.

_'I refuse to spoil this for you should i not be able to stop my programming.' _She gave a half smile, Embracing the predacon when he pushed his head into her cockpit and chest plates.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised.

_'I suggest back by sunrise. That is when new shifts start, and I believe Lord Megatron would like you to join that toothpick's trine and myself on a mission.' _She gave a nod, and pulled back from their hug, moving towards the take off form, she paused and turned to the watching predacon.

"Thank you PredaKing. When I return, we'll dig more into your brethren." He gave a grateful nod to her promise. Turning, she took a running leap and transformed, jetting off into the night. Not moments later, DreadWing walked out, and up to the predacon.

"She is going off to look for information on the human." PredaKing glared at him, a loud growl rippling through his vocals while the seeker waved him off.

"I mean no harm... She will find out eventually. Just be prepared, she may go to the Autobots then stay with the Decepticons."

**_~SPARKS TRAPPED IN_**___**DARK~**_****

Ratchet paused when a comm. popped up on the console. Usually, he's asleep by now. But habit had him up and working on different things to distract his wary mind. He frowned at the lack of identification and of faction, but easily accepted it anyway.

"What is it?" He questioned.

_"What do you know of the human called Skylar?" _Ratchet froze at the soft, feminine voice that trickled through the comm. His spark ached at the thought of the human child they lost, but he easily steeled his nerves as the computer focused on the now Decepticon signal.

"Don't you know already?" He demanded. She was quiet on the other side.

_"I would not be exposing myself to you if I did. My designation is SkyKnight, my... Friend suggested that you might be able to shed some light on the wrecker's charge, and why she is needed for something called Project Sky." _Ratchet stopped at that, staring at the image of the seeker coming into focus on the data bank. He cocked his helm some at her design before answering.

"How long have you been online SkyKnight?" She stayed quiet at that, before her tone took on that of a tease.

_"Isn't it a bit rude to ask a femme her age?" _Ratchet scoffed, unable to deny the brief smile gracing his face plates.

"Perhaps, however all the data bank says is that you are a Decepticon and you're a femme. I can gather no other information." He explained. She hummed softly in understanding.

_"I see... I will tell you then, on one condition." _He frowned immediately, snarling some before answering her.

"Decepticons always want something. What could you possibly want from us? You have everything already!" She stayed quiet at that.

_"Meet me at these coordinates with whoever you wish to bring, and however many Autobots you desire. All I ask is for information your autobot comrades refuse to tell or share." _He stopped at that, mind already trickling towards waking Optimus and the others and dragging them with him to meet her.

"I have a condition of my own in that case." He hasted, she made a soft sound on the other side.

_"Then I shall try to hold up my end. However, I must return to the nemesis by sunrise. I do not wish to be on Lord Megaton's bad side, not when I have already taken advantage of his generosity." _Ratchet gave a harsh bark of laughter at that.

"Generosity from Megatron?"

_"I am roaming free without being tailed and having our conversation tapped am I not?" _He stopped at that, and blinked in surprise at her jest back.

"Point... My condition, you release most if not all of the Autobots trapped in the Decepticon brig." He smirked when she was silent.

_"Done. I cannot guarantee them now, but it shall be done." _He sputtered at that, but stared wide optic'd at the coordinates pinged to his console before the connection terminated. Staring at them, he instantly sent an Autobot wide wake up ping labeled urgent.

This was going to hopefully shed some light on Skylar condition.

**_~SPARKS TRAPPED IN_**__**_DARK~_******

Once off the line, SkyKnight immediately sent a ping to DreadWing, and tensed some in the abandoned town when he pinged back immediately.

_"SkyKnight." _She swallowed heavily at her Mentors scolding voice, but steeled the skipping beat of her spark.

"DreadWing. I... Require a favor." She stated, waiting for his answer. She took his silence as a signal to continue to her.

"I ask that you remove the energon bars and cuffs from the Autobot prisoners. Their medic has agreed to give me information for their freedom." She said carefully. DreadWing grunted this time.

_"You had do best to get some information while you are out then. Lord Megatron will be less then pleased about their freedom, and you had best appease him with some good news." _She relaxed, leaning some on the half destroyed school before nodding.

"Of course. I am in your debt DreadWing." He grunted, but the comm. cut either way. Hoisting herself into the roof of the school, the seeker swung her peds left and right, allowing her optics to dim as she hummed a tune in wait.

She was half way done the tune when a ground bridge opened behind her. Tensing up, she stepped down carefully, and walked around the school to stand in front of it and in its light, the change forcing her to brighten her optics to adjust. Her optics darting around her even while it remained open for a while. Her wings fluttered tensely, spark racing faster and faster against her casing as finally, a team drove through. SkyKnight tensed, optics darting the group as they circled her some. She noted the motorcycle, muscle care, heavy duty truck, race car, ambulance and military vehicle as they drove parked in front of her. Her peds shifted some, battle computer whirling to life as she darted between each autobot.

"... Which of you is the autobot known as WheelJack?" She requested. All at once, they exploded into revs. Forcing her to start backwards with a startled cry and tumble into the school. Almost immediately they cut off, and one by one they transformed. Pushing herself up, SkyKnight looked to each, then landed on the neutral wrecker who crossed his arms at her.

"You asked about information." Perking, she turned to the medic immediately, standing properly she turned to him and gave a nod.

"I did. Information on Skylar."

"Shouldn't you know already?!" Jolting, she looked to the blue femme, blinking startled at the hostility before frowning.

"I would not be asking if I knew." She immediately turned back to the medic.

"You had asked my age, it is exactly two human weeks." He sputtered, optics wide even while the group stayed silent on that.

"That... Can't be possible." She looked to the green mecha, but gave a half shrug with her wings.

"My earliest memory, is being repaired by Knockout in the med bay. He said I had just awoken from stasis, and was required for the Decepticon cause. My memory beyond that is a mess of error codes and empty files." She kept the fact it actually was her hanging before Soundwave, who looked just as exhausted as she had felt at the time.

_"Did you ever stop to think that it was the truth?" _She frowned at the black and yellow bot. Her wings shivering uncertainly behind her.

"I did. However, one of your Autobots called me something that made me think that perhaps that is not the entire truth." She explained. They all shot startled glances to each other, even while their leader took a step forwards. She took a step back to mimic, and set a hand behind her at the school.

"Do you fear me SkyKnight?" Almost instantly she shook her head, then stopped, and blinked at her own actions.

"I.. I do not. But..." Her face twisted up in confusion, ridges knitting together while the leader softened.

"Perhaps introductions, I am Optimus Prime. This is our chief medical officer Ratchet," The medic nodded softly at her, she gave a slow nod back, and turned to the yellow one when he was gestured too.

"This is Bumblebee, our scout." He waved at her, and she quirked a small smile and waved back.

"And our warriors, Arcee, Bulkhead and WheelJack." She looked to each and nodded softly, getting nods back until WheelJack stepped forwards. She stayed in place, wings shuddering hard as he looked at her optics.

"Why do you want information on my charge." He demanded. She swallowed, and shrunk some under his anger.

"The autobot FireFlight called me Skylar before he escaped. Another Autobot insinuated that **_I_**was Skylar..." She trailed off, shying back more when he lifted a servo. Once it was casting a shadow over her optics, they adjusted back to their ruby and gunmetal blue. Pulling a startled sound from the wrecker as he jolted back.

"Smokescreen, shut off the Groundbridge." She blinked as they instantly brightened again, standing normally as he backed away.

"I don't care kid just do it!" She flinched. Cowering back as Optimus let out a soft rumble.

"You are safe SkyKnight." She relaxed, blinking repeated when the Groundbridge shut, leaving them under the moon and stares of the night. She looked to each autobot as they jolted back a step, optics widening after her own had readjusted to the light.

"Primus." She pulled back some when Ratchet took a step forwards, optics glowing at the corners. She took a second to look around, faceplates twisting more and more with confusion as each, minus the leader had the same glow.

"Why do you all weep?" She questioned, Jumping back and scrambling to get away as the yellow door winger raced forwards and tackled her into a hug. She shrieked, immediately fighting to get free as he held her tighter and nuzzled his face plates into her chest plates.

"He wasn't lying." She blinked again, stopping in place as Bumblebee set her down and WheelJack took his place. The wreckers hug was far gentler, but still firm as to keep her from slipping free.

"Who?" She asked confused. WheelJack pulled back, holding her at arms length and looking over her frame then back to her optics.

"The damn flyer wasn't lying, you really are alive." Her optics widened, and she immediately broke free of the hug, pushing herself into the building as her cooling fans whirled in protest.

"WheelJack back up! You're frightening her!" Said wrecker did back up, each bot closer then before and looking pleadingly at her. Their leader, who had regained composure held out his servo.

"Come with us back to base. We can explain more there Skylar." She frowned, and instantly tensed up before glaring harshly at all of them.

"You wish for me to trust you?" She demanded this time, each pulled back as a glow of her own lifted into her optics.

"Skylar-"

"Enough!" She snapped, servos covering her audios in pain.

"I am not Skylar! The Skylar you knew died the moment you abandoned her to the Decepticons clutches for a year! None of you even tried to rescue me or help me! You all promised, how many chances did you have to get in through an open ground bridge and help me over energon for a relic?! " Her optics screwed shut, a half sob escaping from her lips.

"S-"

"Don't! Don't even TRY and defend yourselves! I saw the battle footage! You all had SO many chances! You abandoned her there and you'll abandon her again!" She snapped, climbing onto the roof to get to higher ground.

"SkyKnight stand down." She snarled this time, the ruby glowing brightly until everything in her froze. Her optics widening in horror before she clutched at her spark.

"H-How could...?" She asked shakily. Optimus looked at her calmly, holding out his servo to her as she backed away.

"Allow us to help you Understand SkyKnight." She made a face, but slowly shook her head to the leader and backed away.

"I can't. I won't leave my friend there." He nodded, and dropped his servo despite the others protest.

"You will know where to find us if you wish to speak again." She nodded, optics dimming at the ping before she chewed her lip. As they prepared to leave, she stopped the wrecker before he could enter the ground bridge.

"Expect an air strike sometime in the next twenty four hours. Where ever your base is, i suggest moving. I... Do not wish to see any of you be hurt." He softened, but clutched her hand gently.

"You be careful up there." She nodded, and backed away, freeing her servo before transforming and jetting away. Leaving the wrecker to watch her go then enter the ground bridge.


	14. Chapter 14

"_**YOU WERE IN THE PRECENSE OF SEVERAL AUTOBOTS AND YOU DID NOT THINK TO COLLECT ANY INFORMATION OR KILLONE?!**__"_ SkyKnight stayed tall, optics forwards as the warlord circled her with his infamous temper.

"Nothing of immediate use My lord." He snarled, and raised his servo to strike.

"But I was able to get the exact coordinates to the human military base all current Autobot's not in captivity are. Though there is a possibility that they may have known i was able to get them." The room froze, staring at the seeker as she froze in place herself.

"Perhaps your little visit was not so unrewarding." She didn't relax, choosing instead to ping the coordinates to Soundwave who nodded.

"File received." He played before turning to the console. Megatron nodded, and SkyKnight finally relaxed. With a spin Megatron planted his ped into her chest. Sending her flying back into the wall with a cry of pain before she hit the ground. Spitting out energon, the seeker slowly pushed herself up, and looked up when the warlord held his blade to her chin and neck.

"I will not be so lenient in your punishment next time SkyKnight." She gave a trembling nod, screaming out when the blade came slicing downwards at her wing joints, removing the wings and winglets from her back in a single movement. Turning his back, the blade subspaced back into his forearm before he pointed to a set of drones.

"Drag her to the med bay to get repaired. Put her wings into the vault after."

_**~SPARKS TRAPPED IN DARK~**_

SkyKnight did her best not to cringe in pain as KnockOut welded new wings in place for her. Her back ached, and it was coated in energon from when her wings had been removed, and since it was her first offense KnockOut had been given permission to replace her wings with the extras they kept on base.

"Unfortunately, we don't have your colors here, so you're stuck with grey wings like screamer. You'll have to get the paint on your own." She nodded, and smiled grateful at the medic as he came around and gestured for her to stand.

"Now normally I'd say no flying till their healed, however I know you have a mission in a couple hours, so You get a healthy dose of pain killers before I let you go. Energon later?" She did a quick scan of her schedule but nodded.

"When I return I will have some time until my shift of looking after PredaKing." KnockOut raised an optical ridge at her.

"You've named the pet?" She nodded.

"All pets deserve names no?" He nodded some but made a face as she stepped down from the berth and walked out. Shaking his head lightly, he got to work cleaning the berth.

SkyKnight glanced around the halls as she walked, she was hyper aware of the fact she still had dried energon on her back, and she still didn't know the halls well. Unlike most, she didn't have a large pride and ego to look nurture, and what little she did have could stand for the fact she was brave enough to admit she didn't know a place.

"St3v3." The vehicon lifted his head as he passed SkyKnight, pausing as she stopped and turned to him. She could feel his optics look to the dried energon on her back as his shoulders slumped.

"Wash wracks?" He guessed. She offered a timid smile but nodded.

"Yes please." She could see his optics lift some, twinkling slightly as if he was smiling before turning to walk with her.

"Well, good news is you're walking in the correct direction this time." She giggled softly at his joke, and happily walked down the hall with him and chatting about his day. They shared information on the goings on they had heard, and St3v3 shared some of his favorite human music. One of the songs, stuck in her mind and had her tapping a piece out with her digits.

"I take it you like it'?" Pausing, she blinked to the other before smiling sheepishly, her digits stilling in their tapping.

"It's... Familiar. I like it." She explained. He perked some at that.

"I can give you a copy of everything I have if you want." She nodded beaming happily.

"Yes please!" The two giggled to each other, and the seeker happily uploaded each song that was pinged to her from him. Once at the wash wracks, she waved goodbye and ducked in. Ducking into the cleanest stall, she turned it on the lowest warm setting she could manage, and happily worked on scrubbing the energon off her frame while she hummed the song.

"In need of some help." She stopped, a familiar heat at her back before she turned to the other. She blinked at the radiation seeker, but nodded smiling.

"Yes please." She handed over the cloth and turned her back. The first touch had her twitching, but as she got used to the radiation she relaxed under the gentle scrubbing.

"Thank you for helping me. I do not believe I know your name." She glanced behind her as gold optics flitted up to look at hers.

"It is Sunstorm." She smiled more.

"Mine is SkyKnight." He nodded softly, and stayed quiet after that. She listened, tapping the song on her leg softly as he scrubbed and cleaned. When he finished, the cloth was dropped to her shoulder.

"Be careful on your mission." Blinking, she turned to ask him how he knew, but blinked startled when he was gone. Shutting off the solvent, she poked her head out of the stall and looked for evidence that he was there. Huffing softly, she cleaned off the rag and turned off the shower.

Well, at least she had stuff to listen too now.


	15. Chapter 15

SkyKnight stepped through the ground bridge just behind the armada and the command trine. Behind her was Predaking, ever protective since hearing of her 'punishment'. She tilted her head back some to him, glancing around the greenery before giving a nod to him. He gave a low growl, and jumped to race off and find the fossil.

"Well, it seems to like you." She glanced to ThunderCracker as he backed down to walk beside her. Neither listening to Starscream go out on a rant about earth and this and that.

"He is my friend." She stated. Pushing forwards towards the Autobot ship when commanded too.

"You seem rather insistent on that. May I ask why?" She shot a glance at him, but activated the platform to come down.

"Because that is who he is. Predaking isn't as mindless as you all seem to think." She clicked. Climbing onto the platform, she shuffled when he joined with the other flyers.

"SkyKnight, go check on the predacon and see what is taking it so long." Glaring to the commander, she gave a curt nod and strode past him. Wings raised behind her as she stepped to the platform again watched the group disappear as it lowered to the ground. Growling up at the autobot ship, and the Deceptions' inside it she turned and moved for the cavern.

'Fragging pieces of a scraplets left overs. They need to give Predaking more respect.' She snarled at the thought and looked down to the damage bellow. She blinked startled and took a step back when a human hefted herself up onto the ledge panting.

"What in the seven layers of pit?" SkyKnight cocked her head at the human froze and looked up at her slowly. Light brown eyes sparking in anger and frustration at the site of the faction symbol on her wings.

"Screw you con scrap!" She blinked, storm-cloud and ruby optics brightening before she took a step back.

"I beg your pardon?" She snapped. The teen stood, brushing black and pink dyed hair from her face as she glared up at the light purple and light blue femme.

"Decepticreep, isn't that more then enough reason? What scared I'll bite you!?" SkyKnight raised an optic ridge, and swiped her up into a hand.

"Of course not you feisty thing. However I do not understand your hatred for me as this is my first off ship mission." She stated cocking a hip. The human glared and snarled at her fighting to get free.

"You're part of the faction that took Skylar away from us!" SkyKnight froze, looking down at the human startled while she still fought but now harder.

"How... Do you know of Skylar Chamberlain?" The teen stopped, and looked up at her confused.

"She was my friend, she sacrificed herself for everyone else just over a year ago." She spat. The femme froze, hand loosening as her optics spiraled out of focus.

_"-key!" I froze and spun to look to Miko. Feeling my eyes widen as I spotted the con behind her and closing in. The shoving somehow got me to the fire alarm, and I yanked it the moment my hand touched it. Everyone froze, then stampeded for the door. Miko getting lost in the sea of kids as the 'principle' was dragged out too. I felt a hand grab my good arm, and I followed the blob of pink and black out to the court yard then towards the back of the school. She must have seen the holoform, because she freaked and ran faster._

_"THE PRINCIPLES A DECEPTICON?!" She shrieked at me._

_"I know keep going!" I snapped, racing for the ground bridge with Miko. Jack and Raf had just run through themselves , so both her and I pushed ourselves faster towards it. It's not till a scream has me skidding to a stop just before it, ripping my hand free and turning around to look at the con that I realize how stupid I was being. I zoned in on the helicopter former and the teen in his grasp._

_"Are you going to risk innocent lives for the sake of your freedom little human~?" I winced at Freya's terrified face, and the fact she was fighting to get free from the visored and battle-masked mecha._

_"Let her go Vortex!"_

"Miko!" SkyKnight gasped, jerking back the teen gave a cry as she went flying. Gasping SkyKnight lunged and caught the other. Cupping her to her chest plates protectively before kneeling down and putting her down slowly. She fussed, watching the teen stare at her in an emotion she didn't know.

"H... How did you know my name?" The bot chewed her lip and set Miko down before pressing a servo to her chest.

"Vortex was the principle?" She offered hesitantly. The teen froze, looking up at her before tears weld up in her eyes.

"S... Skylar?" SkyKnight gave a shrug and pointed to her head.

"I have no memories." She muttered lowly. She watched the teen launch and cling to her forearm shaking.

"E-everyone thinks your dead." SkyKnight softened and patted her back, grimacing when an explosion rocked the mountainside.

"The apex armor is over there, go get it and kick aft. I have a mission to complete." She huffed, scooting the human towards the ship and the rock.

"Go, I'll return in a bit and you can kick my aft." She teased. Miko grinned, and bolted in a full sprint for the stone. Smiling, she jumped down, and primed her servo into a weapon. Swallowing, she pushed forwards after the sounds of battle.

_'Please forgive me for what I'm about to do Predaking...'_

The next few moments between the time she got there and the time it took her to process the battle were a blur. But the next moment she could process, she was dodging not only blasts from her Predacon friend, but enemy fire as well.

It was then that she decided there was something seriously wrong with him.

"THE FRAG DID YOU DO TO PREDAKING?!" WheelJack cringed, taking a moment to push over the rock and fire repeatedly at the predacon, quickly ducking down behind the stone to avoid the blast of flames.

"Who the slag is Predaking?!" He demanded back. The next blast of fire was much too close, and he shoved her semi under his frame protectively. With a yelp, her servos covered her audios and curled close, wings vibrating on her back until it ended.

"The predacon! His name is Predaking and he's sentient!" She snapped back at him. He gaped startled, and took a chance to fire at him. Pushing up over the rock she threw out a hand, and watched it light up and push a force field around her friend and protect him. A shout from the blue autobot had her tossing out her other, throwing a field around her as fire concentrated between her and Predaking.

"HEY CON!" SkyKnight snapped her gaze around to the blue mecha. Yelping startled when he broke through the weak shield and landed the gold and silver hammer against her side. The field shattered over both, and SkyKnight cried out against the stone as it jarred her new wings. The next explosion sent her spiraling into blackness, the frantic cry of her friend the last thing her mind registering was a flicker of white, blue and red.

~SPARKS TRAPPED IN DARK~

SkyKnight shook her head. Trying to clear and haziness and focus her mind and hearing.

"What...?" She asked. Looking up, she locked onto the worried orange optics staring down at her, then the seeker frame in view as the double vision finally cleared. Lightening patterned wings fluttered at her and her helm cocked softly with a frown.

"I asked if you were okay." She pulled back some but nodded. Moving to pushed her up from the angle, then tensing at the lack of movement. Her optics shot down, the ruby spiraling wider at the sire of the energon cuffs holding her frame down.

"Why am I?"

"It was a safety per-caution." She jolted, looking straight towards the baritone voice that answered her. The shrunk some as the Dynobot approached, the seeker backed off as the larger bots field reached out to her. SkyKnight recoiled, and shied away from the familiar and unfamiliar field.

"Safety?"

"Your lack of memories and allegiance to the cons isn't a helpful thing to have. We couldn't be sure you'd attack us if we let you free." She frowned, but strained some against the cuffs. The Dynobot watching her.

"After what happened when I re-met Miko, I think it's safe to say that the cuffs aren't necessary. " She countered, fighting some against the cuffs.

"Re-met Miko?" He questioned. She nodded, and struggled harder as a feeling of panic welled up in her spark.

"Yes slaggit finding out she knew about Skylar Chamberlain triggered some kind of memory where a combaticon turned out to be something called a principle." She spat, fighting harder and growling some.

"... Primus it is you." She lunged forwards the moment the cuffs were gone, and dashed behind the slab before the Dyno and the seeker could make a grab at her. She kept both on the other side of it, optics flitting between them as she worked on calming her breathing.

"Skylar, just breath. You're safe." She gritted her denta, and tensed some when the seeker took a step forwards.

"Don't call me Skylar. She died a year ago." She hissed out. The seeker gave a hurt look, and moved to talk until the Dyno stopped him.

"As you wish, what would you like us to call you then?" She shifted, looking at him cautiously before relaxing some and standing fully.

"SkyKnight. My name is SkyKnight."


	16. Chapter 16

Outside of the hanger, the large group of Autobots either paced or fidgeted in place as they waited for the dyno and seeker to emerge from inside. While a select few were unsure as why the majority were so agitated, once it was explained and the secret was out they were right there with the rest.

"I-Is it true?" Smokescreen paused and looked down. Frowning some at Freya as she shrunk some under his gaze.

"According to Miko it is." He stated.

"SKYLAR is Alive." FireFlight snapped. Brushing off his fussing brothers. AirRaid nodded in agreement, arms crossed over his chest plates stubbornly. Smokescreen rolled his optics and turned towards the hanger again.

"Do you think she'll forgive me for what I did?" He glanced down at Freya, a burn of jealousy in his spark making him frown more at her.

"She will but she shouldn't." He scoffed. The thwack to his head had him scowling at swoop, the Dynobot glaring at him before looking for the hanger.

"She's coming out now." He warned, the group perked, Swoop picking up Freya and settling her on his shoulder. GrimLock was the first to walk out, making a gesture to them to stay restrained. Stormfront was next, staying close to his side was a light blue and the light violet seeker, her stormcloud and ruby optics darting around cautious and bouncing between each bot as they stared at her in shock.

"Skylar!" She jolted back when FireFlight and AirRaid lunged at her. Both servos coming up to block their 'attack'. However, she froze and cried out as they tackled her to the ground. A soft laugh echoed through the group, and some took a step forwards, hoping to get a hug in themselves. It's only when Optimus, AND GrimLock shake their heads that they blink and frown in confusion.

Smokescreen dashed a look around then locked back onto the three flyers. Watch her optics spiral wider the longer the two held her tightly. Her mouth opened, then drifted shut as she looked between the two.

_'What are you thinking about sky...?'_

_**~SPARKS TRAPPED IN DARK~**_

_I-I can____**FEEL**____you._The two Autobots only grinned back at me. A familiar glow in their optics as they slowly dragged me up for standing.

_Of course you can sky._

_We are trine mates, we're part of your family._I swallowed, trying to understand how I could have two Autobots for trine ages as they pulsed affection, and vivid memories over the bond.

The memories, while familiar never took hold in my mind.

_S... So I really AM Skylar...?_Their nod had a glow rising in my optics. My intakes hitching as they crooned and caressed my cheeks gently.

_B-but I don't-_

_Shh sky shh. Let us help you. You don't have to be alone anymore,_

_You don't have to be scared, we can help you now. All of us can._I looked past them, picking out all of the Autobots, as well as Bumblebee, Arcee, Ratchet, Optimus, BulkHead and WheelJack in the crowd.

"C... Can I make a request?" The entire group perked, Optimus nodding encouragingly to me while I shifted to cling to the two flyers.

"D-don't call me Skylar... I-I prefer SkyKnight..." There were several looks of protest, but none the less they all nodded in agreement. Some of the weight in my chassis eased, and I let the two flyers circle me between them before edging me towards the group.

"So... How does this work?" I asked, shrinking some under all the gazes.

"We could start with what you already know." WheelJack offered. I nodded, and leaned heavily through the bond on the two.

"I remember being in a school, and knowing that the 'principle' was a con called Vortex. He was holding a human femme hostage, and Miko was there." I explained, I looked to the human femme, who had perked some and was on the edge of Tears.

"She was there too." I pointed to her, and frowned as the liquid trailed down her cheek. Squirming free from the two flyers, I headed over to her. Hesitating some before looking to the taller Dyno for permission. He smiled and nodded softly to me. Smiling weakly back, I turned back to her and wiped the tear away.

"S-sky gods I'm so sorry." I softened, and cupped my hand to her. Letting her cling to it and sob softly as I thumbed over her head.

"Sh little one sh. You're forgiven, release your tears sweetheart, they'll release the stress and guilt you're holding in your chest." I crooned. She buried her face into my hand. Shoulders jerking with each sob as I cupped her smaller body, hearing her cry seemed familiar, and before I knew it my vision faded out briefly.

_Waking to vibrations in my hand, I groaned softly and looked to my phone. At seeing the name blinking on the screen, a happy smile bloomed on my lips and I answered the phone._

_"Hey love."_

_"S-sky." I tensed, pushing myself up instantly and scrambling from the bed._

_"Freya? Freya love what's wrong?" I asked, scrambling to get my shoes on._

_"J-jake's in the hospital. C-can you come over?" I made a sound in my throat, and raced through the house grabbing shoes and socks._

_"Of course, I'm on my way Freya. Just hang in there love." It took me another five minutes to get ready, shout at my parents then race down the street for Freya's house. Her parents' car wheezed by, and it took another ten minutes for me to get to her house. Fumbling with the code to her lock, I rushed to get my shoes off._

_"Freya?!" I could hear the sobbing in her room, and instantly dashed up to it. On seeing she curled up on the maroon bed I dashed over and sat beside her._

_"Love?" She looked up, her beautiful face soaked in tears and red from crying._

_"S-sky.." She whined, all but lunging at me. I held her close, shushing and humming softly to her._

_"Sh love sh, what happened isn't your fault." I murmured. She hiccupped, and held tighter to my body. I could feel her nails digging into my body as she cried harder._

_"That's it love, let go of the guilt and stress in your chest. I've got you, and I won't ever let go until you tell me too." I murmured. I stayed there with her until she fell asleep. Settling her on the bed, I climbed in beside her and pulled her close when she whined. I fell asleep soon after.___

Blinking twice, I watched her slowly calm, and smiled as softly as I could at her. Shifting my servo, I cupped her and pulled her to my chest plates.

"I've got you Freya, and I won't ever let go until you tell me too." I whispered to her. She stilled in my hold, and started crying all over again. However, it didn't last long, because soon she was falling asleep in my hold and clinging to my chassis. Looking to the dyno, i smiled sheepishly as he grinned and chuckled at me.

"Sorry." I murmured sheepishly. He waved a servo.

"It's fine SkyKnight. I know you don't remember me, but I'm Swoop, I'm Freya's guardian." He explained. I nodded softly, fluttered my wings at him.

"Nice to meet you swoop..."

**_~SPARKS TRAPPED IN_**__**_DARK~_******

It was certainly different, sitting calmly with Autobots all around her and listening to the stories and adventures Skylar had gone on. While yes, technically she was Skylar she much preferred her new name. Everyone seemed to take it rather well too, though perhaps minus Miko and the other two humans. They were harder to make understand her position. Gratefully, after Freya got up again she explained things better for the three.

"You've all only told me the good things." She started slowly. Optimus blinked as SkyKnight stepped up beside him slowly, watching over the training and practice of the human soldiers.

"I know there were bad things, it's a guilt weight in my spark... Why won't anyone tell me about them?" He looked down at her, and softened as she looked up at him confused.

"The dark hours are not times anyone wishes to remember. I must ask though, have you been visited by someone known as Alpha Trion?" She shook her helm softly.

"No, I have not. Was I visited by him before?" He nodded, smiling gently at her eagerness to learn.

"You were. It was just after we had met you as Skylar Chamberlain. Your human spark was weak, and meeting so many new beings at once triggered it to give out some. During your time in stasis and recovering, Alpha Trion visited you. He had said that you weren't ready to 'go' yet, and that you still had an adventure coming. He also said that the Autobots would take care of you and help you 'heal'."

"While we were not able to free you from your prison, I would like to think that team prime has done a good job in trying to live up to his expectations. I hope you can forgive me and my team for not being able to help you in your time of need." SkyKnight had to blink back the glow in her optics at the amount of emotion in the prime's voice. Summon the only courage she had, she ducked herself under his arm and hugged his middle tightly. She just barely reached the glass on his chest plates, with another good five or six foot their size between the tops of their helms.

"I think you've done an exponential job taking care of me. You've accepted me back into your ranks after all the wrong I've done and you're still willing to help me when I need you the most. Thank you Optimus." She murmured. His arm draped around her, and the other soon joined in hugging the smaller seeker.

"You do not have to thank us SkyKnight. You are family, you will always be family... Do not ever forget that."


	17. Chapter 17

There was a horrifying weight in her chest plates.

SkyKnight had woken up in the middle of the night, memory of falling and not being able to pull up had ripped her from the peaceful place she had put herself into. Needing air from the suffocating blackness of the hanger, the seeker had pushed herself up and stumbled out into the moon light. For a time, she wandered around blindly, optics hazed by a bright glow in her optics and an attempt to get her vent cleared so she could breathe.

It was only when she finally stumbled to her knee struts that her intakes cleared and a sob broke past her lips. It wasn't long until soft ped steps had notified her of someone there that she had forced herself to stop.

But blue and yellow arms had circled around her, pulling her to a familiar chest plates that the small dam broke and she cried again. The moment she had felt the Autobots touch, the weight in her chest slammed into her body, adding to the heavy loneliness she had developed in the midst of her wandering. The soft voice that echoed the hug and pet to her helm identified the praxian cradling her frame.

It was Smokescreen, he had been distant the entire time she was around the others. Only offering a small smile when she looked over curious, it never lasted long, considering her attention would be pulled back to the others when they called to her.

Now though... With the glow and the sobs subsided, the two cuddled together under the stars, SkyKnight still holding onto him as they marveled silently at the stars.

"... Why is there a weight in my spark?" SkyKnight broke the silence with a whisper, shifting to look up at him while his optics flickered down to hers.

"... I don't know." He answered just as softly. Her optics went down, then back up to the stars past his helm. One shot across the sky, and before she knew it words tumbled from her lips.

"I wish I could have my memories back. I have only two, and neither of them are particularly good memories... I wish I could remember all the times I laughed, all the times I cried and all the times I broke." The Autobots arms tightened around her, and his helm pressed to the top of hers as she released a shaking breath.

"I wish I could return them too you. I wish I could show you what it was like to be Skylar again before you became who you are now. I miss the preppy, compassionate child that always seemed to light up a room." He mimicked. She smiled weakly, and nudged his helm just a little as he looked down at her.

"Someday I'll have a little of the preppy girl in me again. Someday we'll relive all those memories and laugh back on the stress of our current situation." She hummed. He laughed, and nuzzled her helm softly as she giggled.

"I'll hold you too that Sky." They fell into a silence again, a much more comfortable and content silence between the two of them. SkyKnight only basked in the relief of the dissipating loneliness and the gentle presence of a friendly frame. When her systems pinged towards recharge, she nuzzled farther into the grounders frame and sighed in content.

"Let's head back Sky. You can stay with me for tonight." She nodded softly, allowing him to boost her up, then stand himself. They were around the same size, and she happily curled back into his arms when he scooped her up bridal style.

"Rest Sky, I won't let go." With a tired hum, SkyKnight drifted off to sleep with the weight in her chest plates as he moved towards his hanger. She dreaded waking up from the warm embrace.

_**~SPARKS TRAPPED IN**__**DARK~**_****

Giving a stretch, SkyKnight blinked at the vast expanse of black before her. She turned, still not spotting any color or light before looking down. She hadn't been blindfolded, she could see her servos and the color of her armor. Looking back up, her face twisted in confusion before she gave a slower turn. On seeing a light in the distance, she cocked her helm and moved towards it. She got within arms length before a servo on her shoulder stopped her.

_"You've changed since last we met." _Tensing, she turned slowly and looked to the elder bot. Optics blinking startled at him as he smiled kindly.

"You're... Alpha Trion aren't you?" She asked hesitantly. He nodded, smiling gently at her as she worried at her lip softly.

_"I am little one. Follow me, you are not ready to go there yet." _She looked to the light, watching it try and invite her in before looking to him.

"That's the well of all sparks isn't it?" He nodded, guiding her away from it and back towards the darkness.

_"It is. This is your second time attempting to sneak past me and inside." _He chuckled. She blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry..." He laughed again, and gave a soft pet to her helm. She purred and leaned into the touch happily.

_"Do not worry yourself on it SkyKnight. I believe you wished to speak with me anyway?" _She blinked, but looked down and nodded softly.

"Yes... I... Was hoping you could shed some light on the dark parts of my past. No one will tell me about them, and i feel in my spark that dark parts are a large chunk of my past." Alpha Trion chuckled softly at her, and stopped them in front of a mirror.

_"They are, there is something else you wished to ask was there not?" _She blinked, but shrunk some and nodded.

"Yes, there was a weight in my spark when I was with Smokescreen earlier. I... Was hoping you would know what that means." He smiled, and nodded before gesturing to the mirror before her. She blinked, finally noticing it and turned towards it.

"What is?"

_"It is called the Alpha Glass. It designed to show you all that you ask of it." _He explained, taking a small step back as she looked at him startled then stepped up to the glass, almost instantly, the mirror lit up some, and showed an image of her seeker form which smiled kindly at her.

**"Hello SkyKnight, what may I help you with?" **The seeker blinked startled, but chewed on her lip nervously.

"I'd like to know what my life was like as Skylar Chamberlain." She requested, ducking her helm softly.

"Please." The mirror's image giggled, and morphed backwards through time. Taking the young seeker with it and into the mirror itself.

Alpha Trion waited patiently as the mirror flashed through the ex-human's life. While yes, the Mirror had taken SkyKnight's hand, and pulled her into the memories themselves he could look on the outside. Watch each flash by faster and faster until it ended finally. The seeker stumbled back through the mirror, clinging to the prime when he caught her and stabilized her. He watched the mirror slowly shut down, then turned his attention to the trembling seeker. Petting her back and wings gently as he waited for her to calm.

"W-why - H-how- B-but." She whined, sobbing against the primes' chest plates. He hummed, waiting for her to calm before speaking.

_"Sh, you're safe now little one. None of that will happen again." _He soothed. She hiccupped, and calmed slowly as he helped her stand properly.

"C-can I wake up now? P-please?" He softened and nodded softly.

_"Of course, we shall meet again, there is still much to discuss." _She nodded slowly, and shut her optics when the light got bright.

**_~SPARKS TRAPPED IN_**__**_DARK~_******

"-y?" Blinking awake slowly, SkyKnight looked up from Smokescreen's arms. The weight in her spark was still there, and she offered a timid smile to him.

"Hi Rookie..."


	18. Chapter 18

SkyKnight could hear everything in Smokescreen freeze, which was followed by his optics widening at her and his jaw dropping some.

"S... Skylar?" She shrunk some, and gave a shrug.

"I... Don't know Rookie. I saw them, but none of them stuck." She explained timidly, he released a trembling breath, but crushed her tightly to his chest plates. She cringed, some but nuzzled into it and gripped tightly. Her claws hooking onto his armor seams as he let out a soft, breathless laugh.

"Primus Sky you have no idea how much i missed you." She smiled weakly, and nuzzled his armor as she squirmed her frame closer to his.

"I don't. But a part of me missed you a lot too." She murmured softly. He shook softly, tightening his hold on her and reasoning the breath he had been holding.

"Primus the others- we have to tell the others now." She cringed, but nodded.

"Yeah... Let's go tell them." She dreaded it.

_**~SPARKS TRAPPED IN DARK~**_

She knew now why the bots didn't want her remembering the dark parts. Her mind kept looping through all of it, the good the bad the laughing and the tears. Even now she could feel the weight of loneliness in her chest plates and the growing desperation to get free from the restlessness that she could feel growing.

Not long after she had confirmed she knew of everything she fled for the sky. Her chest felt like bursting, and she hated how she couldn't feel the hot sting of tears and the warmth as it fell.

A crack of thunder echoed around her, and she looked up. A thunder storm, she smiled weak, feeling the warm liquid trail down her cheek and pound on her body. She shut her optics, hovering in the growing storm as it raged around her. It gave some relief, but the stress of the entire situation just kept growing and growing around her. It hurt, and she felt like everything in her was going to explode.

She curled some, clutching at her chest plates as the thunder crashed harshly around her. The pressure kept building and building. She was vaguely aware of the people shouting bellow her as she shuddered out breathing. Try to calm her spark and the bursting pressure.

It's only when a stronger crack of thunder echoes above her that it all burst outwards. The storm around her went wild, cracks of thunder, flashes of color disorienting her site as the storm screamed around her. Then, everything went still.

SkyKnight froze under the clinging hug. The pressure in her chest plates easing to none existent the longer the bulky frame hugged her tightly.

"You can breath now Sky, it's gone, the storms relaxed. It's channeled everything out. You're safe now." She released the breath she had been holding. Relaxing back into the rainmaker as his trine mates floated up slowly. The two joining in the hug. She nuzzled into it and sighed in relief.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone... I just needed to get rid of the stress and the pressure." She murmured. The three chuckled and gave pets to her back and wings to sooth away her growing stress.

"Sh, it's fine little one. Come on, lets head back for the ground and we can explain to everyone what happened." Acidstorm coaxed. She nodded, and followed them to the ground. The closer she got, the more the pressure started to grow again. As they touched down, a light rain started up and SkyKnight could feel the pressure ease again.

"Sky!" Perking some, she took a step forwards and hugged her own trine. Nuzzling into their hug purring while bits of sunlight pushed through the clouds.

"Are you okay?" She nodded at FireFlight and smiled at him happily. He grinned back and the three nuzzled together contently.

"SkyKnight." SkyKnight turned to Optimus, and smiled sheepishly at him. His optics brightened happily at the familiar smile offered to him, and he nodded softly.

"Are you alright?" She nodded, shifting to happily beam.

"Much better now. I'm sorry about the damage done by the storm." He chuckled and nodded.

"You were in need of a stress reliever, that I believe is partly our own faults as well." He soothed. She smiled, and shrieked happily when the Autobots she had been close too swarmed her. She giggled, and happily leaned into each hug and babbled about everything and anything they asked.

Her pieces were being picked up, and the Autobots couldn't be happier in this point in time.


	19. Chapter 19

Relapse. That's what Ratchet had called it.

'A moment where you loop back into a bad habit you may at one point had.' SkyKnight stared down at her arm, rubbing at the mesh bandage on it and tracing the crevices it hide.

_"There's not telling when or where or what will trigger you to relapse. It unfortunately is not something we can actually guess to when it will happen..."_She traced over the slice marks she had made. Allowing her mind to wander for a minute. When she felt a glimmer of pain, she looked down and lifted her hand off the healing marks, the mesh was discolored now. Seeping some of the blue liquid that everyone was so stubborn on keeping safe. Giving a shake of her head, she lipped the armor on her arm back on, then stood up. Moving for the next hanger over, she peaked in timidly, and watched the small meeting with the original team.

A week had gone by since she had released everything that had been stressing. Since there hadn't been a single storm, natural or other wise. The newer bots had been transferred to another base, something called NEST to protect another place on earth from cons. Her trine had stayed behind, same with their gestalt.

The Dynobots were still here too, though they kept to themselves mostly aside from now. She listened in, picking out details for a mission before pushing the door open some and standing the door way. None of them noticed, she swallowed, and timidly walked up, gripping at her side out of habit before clearing her throat. The group paused, and turned to look at her blinking.

"C-can I go too?" They shared a glance, and Optimus stepped up first.

"Your request for help is much appreciated SkyKnight, however I think it's best that you stay here." She ducked her head, attempting to hide the blur of blue in her optics as she nodded.

"Okay... Just thought I'd ask..." She murmured meekly. His servo touched her helm, petting softly before he returned to the group. Turning her back, she shuffled out then took off into a run towards the human area. Slowly, she slipped into the wreck room hanger, and slide to her knees as the glow grew.

"Skylar?" Looking down, SkyKnight smiled weakly at Vince. The teen shuffling timidly beside her and chewing on his lip.

"Y-you okay?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded softly, and gently patted his head.

"I'm okay..." She confirmed. A few other kids came up, she recognized Sierra and smiled weakly at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chewing her lip softly, she nodded and curled up tighter.

"I... Tried to ask the bots if I could go on a mission with them. Optimus, said that while he appreciated my offer, I was better off here... Kind of a kick to the gut when the bots you used to know suddenly make you think you're useless." She muttered. The group were quiet, looking to each other before Vince bit his lip.

"M-maybe this is like that dream think you had?" She blinked, looking to him confused.

"You mean when Soundwave trapped me in my body?" He nodded.

"Yeah! Maybe that what this is, but it's designed to make you WANT to be a Decepticon." She blinked, rubbing the glow away before looking to her hand.

"I... I guess that possible." The group grinned at her happily.

"So you gotta beat the freakaziod first! Follow the bots anyway! Teach them that you can take care of yourself and you don't need to be a con!" Smiling, she tilted her head.

"Why the change of heart?" They cringed, and shuffled in place.

"We were assholes, and we're trying to make up for it." Vince explained. She laughed, and patted their heads before standing.

"No need, I'll be fine. By the way, you're forgiven." With that, she turned and bolted back to the hanger. Pushing her through the bridge after the team despite the groups' protests.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm not going back." WheelJack grinned slightly at his charge. She was standing up to Ultra Magnus, who had ordered her to go back to base immediately. Granted he didn't like the mech, but seeing a little fire of his old charge in her was nice to see.

"You would defy a direct order from your commanding officer?" SkyKnight smirked at him, wings fluttering and raising up to show the factionless silver panels. WheelJack had to snicker behind his hand and look away slightly to stop from laughing at her sass.

"You aren't my commanding officer. I'm a neutral seeker being given asylum by the Autobots. I can come and go as. I. Please." There was silence, SmokeScreen and WheelJack staring at SkyKnight in a similar sense of pride. With an annoyed huff, Ultra Magnus relented.

"Very well. But do your best to stay out of the way." Beaming brightly to him, she gave a salute.

"Yes sir!" He shook his head, and turned to head into the cave. She fist pumped behind him, and grinned cheekily to WheelJack as he came up beside her and ruffled her helm. She giggled gently, and nuzzled into the rub purring before trotting after Ultra Magnus.

"Now that was a bit of the old kiddo. Where'd that come from?" She grinned at him, and gave a shrug.

"Something the kids from school told me got me thinking, so I figured what the hell, let's kick ass and see if I'm right." He made a face and raised an optic ridge.

"Thing?" He echoed. She nodded, before taking a deep breath.

"I told them how I had been feeling, so they said that if I am trapped in Soundwave's program again, I should try and beat it this time by doing the opposite of what it wants me to do. Even if it means I'm miserable sometimes." She offered grinning. He blinked, but grinned back and rubbed her head affectionately.

"Smart thinkin." She perked, her optics brightening in glee as she trotted with him.

"SkyKnight and I will take the Left tunnel. WheelJack and SmokeScreen take the Right tunnel." Blinking, SkyKnight looked around the blue leader. Seeing the two tunnels before stepping up beside him.

"B-but." SmokeScreen froze under Ultra Magnus' look. Rolling her optics, SkyKnight gave the elite guardsmen a smile.

"We'll be fine rookie. Catch up with you when the missions done." She promised, instantly chasing after the walking commander.

_**~SPARKS TRAPPED IN DARK~**_

"Do you have a weapon?" SkyKnight glanced to the SIC, quickly skimming through her files and codes before finding the one she looked for. Pulling out the conductor, she held it up sheepishly.

"This is the best I have. I think it's supposed to channel my storm thing." She explained. He huffed, but pulled a small hand held plasma round blaster from her free hand.

"Take this, and do not loose it." She nodded, and switched servos. Adjusting it to her hold and settings before grinning up at him.

"Thank you Ultra Magnus." She pressed forwards while he stilled, watching her walk forwards as her wings flared out and vibrated slowly.

Shaking his head, the second in command followed after the seeker. On entering a large, open area of the cave both stopped. But for different reasons.

"Primus bellow." SkyKnight breathed. Her own weapon was subspaced, and the other was held limply at her side as she approached the glass cylinders containing predacons.

"They're spawning more beasts." She spun to glare at him. The crimson ring flaring in anger.

"They aren't mindless. They just need some guidance that's all." He blinked, but she turned back to cylinder and placed her hand on the glass.

"You would know this how?" She vented, but pushed forwards to the next.

"PredaKing isn't mindless." She stated simply. Tapping on a console near bye had her tensing, and both spinning around to look at Shockwave. SkyKnight snarled, and both bots onlined weapons and fired at him. He dodged, taking refuge behind the stone wall close by.

"How long until he calls for a ground bridge do you think?" She called over the firing. Ultra Magnus sent her a look, and they retreated back when he started firing back.

"Now is not the best time to be asking me that." He snapped back. She laughed, and followed him through motions to get them closer to him.

"Just trying to make conversation!" She laughed. A roar from behind her had both swinging around to look. SkyKnight vaguely heard the ground bridge opening and handed the gun back to the commander.

"Don't move." She ordered. He made a sound, but she already took off down the hall. She got to the midway point after the tunnel split, and watched the predacon rear up and roar in anger.

"PredaKing wait!" She raised both servos up, and he instantly froze. She watched in awe as he transformed and landed in a crouch. Yellow Optics bright with relief and glee.

"SkyKnight!" She shrieked when he yanked her into a hug, but hugged back giggling softly.

"Hello my friend, when did you figure out how to transform?" He pulled back, his huge frame having hid her completely from view from his hug. His servo was easily twice the size of her helm. Not that either really cared.

"I am not sure. However I am on a mission right now. My brethren are under attack of the Autobots. I need to save them." She blinked, and quickly shook her head.

"What no they aren't PredaKing Megatron is lying to you. They came here because of an energon signal. I saw them, PredaKing there are so many of them, and Shockwave was doing something at the console and I don't think it was readying them to be woken." She reasoned. He gave her a confused look and shook his head.

"Shockwave assured me earlier that he would do everything in his power to make sure they would live. Why would he lie?" She put both tiny servos on his chest plate and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Because they're scared of you. You've advanced farther then they ever thought you would, you've evolved and they fear not being able to control your brothers and sisters if they evolve as well." His optics narrowed, and talking from one of the tunnels had him looking up.

"Perhaps, however I will not allow them to die." Moving her, he transformed again and raced forwards. Roaring again as she made a sound and lunged after him.

"PredaKing don't! Please!" She cried, trying desperately to chase after him.

"Sky!" Spinning to the free tunnel, SkyKnight let the blue glow rise in her optics as SmokeScreen raced over. Optics bright and confused as she took his hand.

"Rookie- PredaKing he's going to try and save his brethren Ultra Magnus is there we can't let them kill each other!" She rushed out. His optics widened, and he looked to the tunnel.

"Sky, stay here I'll make sure nothing happens I promise." She panicked, holding tightly to his servo to hold him back.

"No Smokey let me come with you please I can calm him please!" He shook his head, wriggled his servo free and took off down the hall.

"SMOKEY!"


	21. Chapter 21

The next explosion from the cave entrance had SkyKnight running for it. The glow, while still there was followed by something going down her cheek. She vents were frantic, and she could feel the skipping beats of her spark as she raced towards the battle. There was a scream of pain, she recognized Ultra Magnus' voice and pushed herself fast.

All at once, her vision started to flicker black. She could feel her spark flicker and slow, even as she just barely made it to the entrance. She watched, with a mighty roar of anger as the hammer the SIC had carried was ripped in half. She gave a sharp gasp, clawing at her cock pit as pain shot through her spark. Yanking it towards Smokescreen as golden optics swung to her startled.

"Pr..eda..." Her site flickered, and she felt the sense of falling as the group lunged towards her in panic.

**_~SPARKS TRAPPED IN_****DARK~******

PredaKing got to SkyKnight first of the group. He was nothing but gentle as he scooped her tiny frame (compared to him) and cupped her close.

"SkyKnight?" He asked shakily. She didn't reply, just hung limply in his hold as guns whirled to life behind him.

"Release the seeker PredaKing!" He turned, Gold optics holding cold fury towards the three as they snarled back.

"SkyKnight is my friend, and I will not leave her at the hands of you bloodthirsty Autobots." He snapped holding her tighter. She made a soft sound, and all of them looked down at her.

"Sky!" SmokeScreen was the first to drop his weapon and run over. He ignored the predacons angry growl, and simply clutched at her servo.

"Kid get away right now!" WheelJack snapped. SmokeScreen glared at him, and held the seeker's servo tighter.

"No way! She needs help we have to get her to ratchet now! She could be having a spark murmur!" He snapped back WheelJack winced, and instantly subspaced the weapon to call said medic.

"She will be taken back to KnockOut for repairs. She IS a Decepticon." PredaKing snapped this time. Glaring to the three as he stood.

"No way! SkyKnight quit the cons she's neutral now! Doc bot can help her." SmokeScreen protested. He clutched at her hand, and tugged to get her from the predacon's arms and into his own.

"Why you!"

"No time." Ultra Magnus grit his denta together and held his missing servo to his side.

"Come to the Autobots with us on a temporary truce. That way we all are able to make sure she is okay." PredaKing made a face, but looked down at SkyKnight. Holding her tighter, and pulling her servo free from SmokeScreen he nodded tensely.

"Fine." He gritted out. Ultra Magnus nodded, and WheelJack lifted a servo to his comm.

"Ratchet we need an immediate ground bridge now and escorts."  
_**  
**_**_~SPARKS TRAPPED IN_****DARK~******

_"SkyKnight. SkyKnight." _My optics felt heavy as they fluttered open. Almost immediately, Alpha Trion's worried, glowing face plates took over my site. I cringed, shutting my optics again at the painful ache from the light.

_"SkyKnight, you need to open your optics now." _I groaned, but did as requested. This time he was a little farther, and there a second bot there. A femme who look ashamed and worried.

"Alpha... Trion? W-what's going on?" I asked. He helped me up, and the femme took a seat in front of me. I watched her fuss with her cables, and looked back to the prime when he kept a servo on my shoulder and on my back.

_"Your spark is giving out. I didn't realize that you might have a connection with the relics after you returned from the Alpha glass." _I blinked, his voice was full of regret and remorse. A glow i recognized was in his optics, and I offered him a small smile in return for his worry.

"So... I'm dying? Alright. I should have died a long time ago right? So better now then later." His face fell in disbelief and grief. The femme in front of me made a flustered sound.

_"Father above us child. Is that really how you see your life?" _Blinking at her, I gave a slow nod and made a face at the glow in her optics.

"Why... Are both of you crying?" The femme stood, and she pulled both me and Alpha Trion to standing.

_"I didn't think you'd be so willing to give up your life." _She told me. I blinked, and cocked my head confused.

"But... It's my time isn't it? This my third time coming to limbo, and this is my second time for near death experience." I watched both of them shake their heads, and I frowned more. If I wasn't supposed to be dying yet, why was I here?

_"You have so much a head of you. You're bringing two species together and getting them to work together, you have such a life a head of you and yet you're so willing to throw it away. I... Have to apologize little one. My name is Solus Prime. I created all the relics of the primes." _I blinked, but felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I gave a flustered bow.  
**  
**"S-shoot I'm so sorry I didn't realize." Her laughter had me stopping, and fidgeting in place as she calmed. The glow was gone, and I smiled at that. Alpha Trion came up beside her, and both smiled back at me.

_"It's fine little one. Alpha Trion has mentioned you many times to our brothers and me. But when he told me after that you had a connection to my hammer, and when it broke your spark started giving out I needed to come and see you immediately. May I?" _ I blinked, and looked to my chest plates. I cupped it, and looked at her unsure.

"You said that my going through the alpha glass connected me to the other relics. Why would it do that?" Both gave me sympathetic looks, and Alpha Trion pulled me into a hug. Remember the warm hugs my grandfather used to give I hugged back and sighed contently. I still soon after, and let my optics widen at the fact I could remember that.

_"I believe you figured that out. Though why we aren't sure, but your connection has placed all your memories in the correct place." _ Pulling back i gave both stunned looks.

"So... What does that mean? Am I SkyKnight, or am I Skylar Chamberlain?" Both shared looks, and Solus tapped my chest plates.

_"May we see your spark first? We will be able to give you an answer once we see your condition." _ Blinked, and cupped my hands over it again before nodding. I skimmed through codes and opened my chestplates to the two primes. Showing my spark that lay inside.

At least, I thought it was inside me.

_"She's fading fast." _Solus murmured. I blinked, and looked down as my chest plates closed before looking at them uncertainly.

"So... What does that mean for me?" I asked. They shared a look, but Alpha Trion put a servo on my shoulder.

_"It means that you will join the well of all sparks soon, and truly be dead. SkyKnight, you are both Skylar, and your new name. You are not two people trapped in the body of one. You are one person entirely. There is a way to save you, but it will mean that you will join the line of primes and you will not be able to return to your human form when you go to the well." _Solus explained. I still, and stared at them. This... was a huge decision to make. I could either live, and be a prime and be an official autobot. Or, I could die, and return to my original form in the well. My head drifted to SmokeScreen, WheelJack and my trine. My family, my friends and everyone I had made there.

Could I really leave them behind and leave them with all that guilt?

_'No. That would be selfish. They should have to live with that guilt, and they shouldn't have to...' _ I looked to the two primes, guessing they could read my thoughts before taking a deep intake.

"I want to live... But, does that mean I can't have kids and get married someday?" Both relaxed, and offered me relieved smiles.

_"Of course not little one. You will still be able to bond to whom ever you wish. It is your choice, and your choice alone." _My thoughts instantly went to rookie, and I smiled at his usually goofy smile.

"What do I do?" Solus grinned, and hugged me tightly. Squeaking, I giggled and nuzzled into her hug and relaxing into it.

_"Nothing. That, is Optimus' job." _I blinked, and pulled back enough from the hug to look to Alpha Trion. Almost immediately after, a light appeared from behind him, and I watch the Autobot Leader materialize in front of me. I blinked again, but offered him a smile as he locked onto the three of us.

"SkyKnight?" He asked almost hesitantly. I giggled, and offered him a two finger salute.

"Hey Optimus." Alpha Trion cleared his throat, pulling our attention to him.

_"Optimus, there is a way to save Skylar from dying." _I swear, I have never seen Optimus show so much emotion by a simple sentence. But he looked so ready to do whatever it took to make sure I lived.

"What must we do?" He asked. Solus laughed, and tugged me over to him. I followed easily, and let her shift my hand so it was palm up.

_"Her spark must merge with the matrix of leadership, and be replaced back into her frame." _His optics widened comically, and it took all my will power not to giggle at him. But, I did anyway.

"But... Will that not make her a Prime?" Both primes nodded, and I smiled at him.

_"Yes, but it is necessary for her to live." _He looked to me conflicted. I offered him a smile, and pushed my hand out farther.

"I'm okay with this boss bot." His faceplates softened, and he nodded. Both Solus Prime and Alpha Trion stepped back, and Optimus set his hand on top of my smaller one. All at once, the world went white and he and I were falling.  
**  
**_**~SPARKS TRAPPED IN DARK~**_****

SkyKnight arched upwards with a sharp gasp. Bots around her and Optimus crying out in shock as the Matrix, once in the primes chest floated from her open ones slowly and back into his. He stumbled back some, and leaned on the berth beside hers as her vents caught and wheezed. She gave a soft groan, and pushed herself up slowly while rubbing her helm.

"Ouch. That thing is heavy." She groaned softly. She looked to the prime, and grinned when he stared at her and offered a small smile in return for her comment.

"It has always been that way. It holds all the memories and history of cybertron and the line of the primes." She nodded, and yelped as her trine mates tackled her down from the berth. There was a blur of commotion. SkyKnight accepting each hug and fussy scan from Ratchet as the team wept with joy.

"You were dead how did?" Silverbolt said, blue optics brighter with the glow as she reached up and nuzzled him.

"It's a long story. One Optimus and I can explain after everyone's calmed down." She promised. He nodded, and tugged FireFlight and AirRaid back from their fussing. Almost immediately PredaKing took their place, and scooped her small frame into his arms for a hug. She squeaked, but hugged back and hummed lightly to him.

"Do not ever do that again my friend." She laughed, and nuzzled his helm softly smiling.

"I will try not too PredaKing." She looked between him and the Dynobots near bye, and squirmed down.

"Tell me the group of you played nice and didn't attack each other during the time I was in limbo and dead." She asked. GrimLock vented, but plucked her from PredaKing to hug her himself. She giggled and nuzzled into his hug.

"Perhaps a little, but not a lot. We were all focused on you." He said. She rolled her optics, and hugged him tighter before taking the other hugs from his team.

"You all worry too much." She clipped. Swoop grinned sheepishly, and went to say something but soon stopped. She blinked, but shrieked when SmokeScreen spun her around and crushed her to his chestplates. She instantly relaxed, and hugged back tightly.

"Don't you dare ever do that again." She giggled softly, and pulled back enough to kiss his cheek. He still, and blushed brightly as she smiled at him.

"No promises rookie."

**_~SPARKS TRAPPED IN_****DARK~******

After all had been explained, everyone retired for recharge. Despite their pleading, SkyKnight went and stayed with her trine and their gestalt. She promised to rotate rooms every night, but tonight those she had a bond with were the ones she would stay with.

It had been another night mare much later that night that had woken not only her, but the group she was staying with as well. They had let her cry for a while, they murmured and hummed songs to her to help her calm.

Once she had calmed, and they had drifted to recharge again SkyKnight worked herself free from their grips. She needed another walk, but more importantly she needed someone to talk too.

When singing floated to her audios as she stepped out of the hanger, she immediately turned and followed it. Peaking into one of the hangers meant for civilian women, SkyKnight zeroed in on the much older version of what she had looked light as a human. But the woman had green eyes instead of stormcloud blue. Clearing her throat a little, SkyKnight watched the green turn towards her and stop their song. The startled blink had SkyKnight smiling shyly.

"Hi.." Both hands came up and covered her mouth, tears springing her in eyes as SkyKnight pushed the door open more.

"S... Skylark?" The seeker dipped her helm, kneeling down as the women pushed her up and all but ran towards her. Catching her, SkyKnight stood and whisked the femme away from the hanger. Once at a safe distance, SkyKnight put her down, then transformed. Sitting happily in her jet form, she let her mind slip away and transfer briefly to a human representation. She was eye level with the human, and only offered a timid smile at the glee and relief on the crying women's face.

"My baby girl!" SkyKnight jolted when she was yanked into a hug, but shook as warm tears slide down her cheeks. She clung back, burying her face into her mother's neck as Jacklyn rocked her sobbing.

"Hi mama..." The women fussed once she had stopped crying, looking between the plane and the Holoform before her face twisted up.

"What have they done to you...?" SkyKnight shook her head, nudging at her mother with a hum.

"The Autobots didn't do anything mama. It was the Decepticons." The women frowned more, but sighed and held the Holoform tighter.

"If you say so sweetheart. When did you arrive?" SkyKnight shuffled, and looked away shamefully.

"A few weeks ago..." The women made a sound, but clutched her tighter and rocked her.

"My sweet baby girl... My beautiful Skylar." The bot made a sound, and nudged at Jacklyn. Pulling back, she looked at SkyKnight confused.

"Mama... My name's not Skylar anymore. I'm called SkyKnight now." Jacklyn made a sound, but hugged the holoform tightly to her.

"Oh Skylark. Gods how I've missed you. Are you... An autobot now?" SkyKnight shook her head, and rubbed at her mothers tears.

"No mama, I'm a neutral party. But... I was turned into a prime recently." She said. At Jacklyn's confused face, SkyKnight sighed and sat down. Holoform shifting to her robot form as she pulled the human into her lap. Once settled, she explained everything that had happened to her, and what a prime was and why she was a prime.

By the end of her story, the sun was peaking up, and Jacklyn was falling asleep in her arms.

"Sleep mama, we'll talk more when you've had a good nights rest. I promise." SkyKnight soothed. Jacklyn made a sound, and looked up at her daughter tiredly.

"May I still call you Skylar?" Softening, SkyKnight nodded and watched the sunrise as her mother fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sky. Sky." Groaning softly, the seeker shook herself awake. Blinking tired blue and crimson optics, she looked up to the two wheeler above her. By the spot of the sun, it had to be about ten thirty in the morning.

"Hey 'cee." SkyKnight blinked the moment the femme planted both servos on her hips and grinned sheepishly. Feeling the tiny body on her chest plates.

"Skylar..." She cringed. Yep, Skylar is what she's called when she's in trouble. Oh frack.

"Imma assume mama didn't know?" She guessed slowly. Arcee rolled her pink and blue optics, and took a seat beside the new prime.

"She did. But she was diagnosed as a schizophrenic in the last year." Arcee explained. SkyKnight tensed then went limp, looking down to the sleeping human happily curled into a ball on top of her.

"I..." When words failed her, Arcee set a servo on her helm and pet gently.

"It's okay. Ratchet said it got triggered when it sunk in that we were real and not fake." Chewing on her lip softly, SkyKnight nodded with a sigh. Her optics dimming anyway in guilt.

"If you say so..." Looking up at her friend, SkyKnight grinned weakly and lifted one arm.

"Join in the cuddles for a bit? Even you have to chill and get some affection from someone other then swoop once in a while." She teased gently. The two wheeler blushed and scowled at her, but shifted over and settled her helm on the prime's chest plates. Skyknight's wings drummed on the ground happily, rattling against the rocks and dirt as she laid her arm around Arcee contently.

"You have everyone wrapped around your finger." She grumbled. SkyKnight laughed lightly, settling her free servo on Jacklyn when she stirred then settled.

"I don't mean too. I just like making friends." She hummed. Arcee shook her head slightly, relaxing and nuzzling into the seekers affection as she chirped and twittered at her.

"Well you still do... I missed you sky." Smiling, SkyKnight leaned down a little and nuzzled Arcee's helm. Purring gently at her as her arm tightened.

"I missed you too Arcee. I'm glad to be home now." She paused, and then made a conflicted face.

"Cee... What's going to happen to PredaKing? If he goes back he'll surely be punished and I don't want to see him hurt." She murmured softly. Arcee stayed quiet, engines idling slightly to sooth some of the primes worry.

"We'll figure something out. But, you really should go see Optimus. Part of the reason why I'm here, your trine is still out cold and everyone is worried about you. Not to mention the Dynobots and the Predacon are almost at each other's throats." SkyKnight groaned softly and lifted her helm, only to thunk it back onto the ground.

"Fragging mechs." She huffed, slowly lifting her servo off of Jaclyn to rub her face annoyed. Arcee laughed lightly, and pushed her way free from the seeket before standing.

"Come on sky, let's put that new title to good use shall we?" SkyKnight gave a playful whine but vented swung herself up as well. Her servo still cupped Jacklyn close, whom stayed asleep the entire time.

"Fine lets go deal with the mech sparklings."

_**~SPARKS TRAPPED IN DARK~**_

_**"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE DOING!"**___The fighting group froze almost instantly. Any cheering bots around them froze as well, and they parted away as SkyKnight strode in. Jacklyn lay undisturbed in her servo as her wings flared up off her back threateningly. Adding to the pissed off aura to the femme prime as she stocked forwards.

"S-sky we can expl-" SmokeScreen quickly shut up at the withering glare from the seeker and allowed her to turn her attention back to the scrambling team and predacon.

"I'm going to ask again, and this time I expect an answer from you six. What. In the HELL. Do you all think you're doing?" She spoke slowly, each word laced with venom and a hidden threat as they gulped unsure.

"N-nothing SkyKnight," PredaKing started slowly. His golden optics flickered away out of respect, and her wings twitched for him to continue.

"It... Was a miss wording on my part." He explained to her. She gave a nod, and looked to GrimLock expectantly. He growled, but made a show of turning his head.

"I took what he said the wrong way and let my temper rule me." He gritted out. She turned to Sludge and Snarl, both of which were now sheepish.

"We're with GrimLock on that Sky." Sludge said. Snarl gave an agreeing nod and crossed his arms. She turned to Slag and Swoop, who nodded in turn while grumbling.

"If that is the case. You all need trust exercises, as well as discipline on your wording. Considering you seem to jump at each others throats for something as simple as my fate." She hissed. They jolted, and PredaKing's guilty face was enough to confirm her guess.

"I choose my own path, be it with the Autobots, or with the Decepticons. Either way I will pick what side I wish for. Until then, I remain with my stand as neutral prime. If another fight breaks out," She turned her attention to the Dynobots specifically. Optics softening slightly at them.

"Optimus will deal with your punishment, and," She turned to PredaKing, watching him transform and nudge slowly at her free hand. She lifted it and pet his snout gently.

"I shall deal with PredaKing's punishment myself. Until then, please remember that he is here on his free will, under a temporary truce. Whether he decides to make the truce permanent or not is his choice." She reminded them. The group ducked their heads and nodded, PredaKing mimicking them as she relaxed. She vented heavily, and lifted her hand to rub at her neck.

"I hate seeing you all fight, i get you have bad grounds but that doesn't warrants almost killing each other, or trying to tare each others throats out. That goes for everyone here too." She turned, raising an optic ridge at the startled faces at her. Human and other wise.

"I'm not dense; the tension between everyone here is so thick some times I feel like my emotions themselves will trigger another thunderstorm. So for my sake and for the sake of an alliance in the future PLEASE try and get along."  
_**~SPARKS TRAPPED IN DARK~  
**_  
"And you still claim to not be proper prime material." SkyKnight pouted at Arcee when the bot smirked at her.

"I'm not." She huffed.

"Oh really? Because that looked like a prime taking control of the situation and reprimanding everyone for something WE didn't even realize was going on." She teased. SkyKnight shot her friend a warning look, which made the other femme laugh. Sighing heavily, the teen smiled sheepishly to her and looked to the sky.

"Hey cee? What kind of music do you like?" Arcee blinked at SkyKnight but gave a shrug.

"Never got into human music. Why?" She smiled sheepishly, and shifted to lie down. Jacklyn stirred, but settled against her chest plates with a happy sigh.

"She's still asleep?" Arcee questioned, taking the place at her helm. SkyKnight hummed lightly in confirmation.

"Yeah sadly. Anyway, there's a song I have in my head, and I wanted to play it and sing along. Is that okay?" SkyKnight arched some, looking back at her friend who blinked but nodded.

"Sure." SkyKnight grinned happily, and let her T-cog whirl to life. With the visor down, and speakers at her hips. Music poured of the speakers, placing the upbeat tune around the three as SkyKnight bopped and smiled along.  
_  
"Something's in the air, something's in the air It's like that feeling when you're just about to kill it, Take your last shot you know you're gonna hit it. Something's in the air, something's in the air._

"Whoa oh oh oh oh Something big I feel it happening Out of my control Pushing, pulling and it's grabbing me, Feel it in my bones like Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh Something big I feel it happening Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh Something big~"


	23. Chapter 23

Seeing PredaKing off back to the Decepticons had been the hardest thing SkyKnight had to do. But she knew better then to keep him here trapped and stranded amongst his own enemies.

That didn't mean she didn't feel sadness at his departure.

Sure, bots had told her that they'd meet again, perhaps on the battle field or after the war had been won. She had agreed, and allowed everyone to go back to normal. But she refused any offers to join anyone while they recharged. It was only when they were all in recharge that she stepped out of the hanger and took off into the night. Once in open field, she launched herself up and transformed. Eagerly jetting off into the sky and getting lost in the freedom that was her nature.

Almost instantly though, her scanners picked up the blue and yellow vehicle following her. With a playful waggle of her tail fin, she dove down and flew above SmokeScreen.

_"I thought you were recharging."_She teased gently.

_"Thought you could use some company. Race ya to the closest mountain?"_He offered cheekily. She giggled, and shot off ahead of him.

_"You're on Rookie! Try and keep up!"_She called. Laughing, he eagerly sped after her. They raced all night, looking up maps and directions while tossing first place back and forth.

It was only when the sun rose in the distance that they finally reached a cliff face. SkyKnight shot over it, cheering the whole way while SmokeScreen skidded to a stop at the edge.

_"Okay, you won I get it you show off!"_He taunted playfully. Twirling up, she transformed, and landed just behind him in a crouch grinning.

"Flyers are faster then grounders Rookie. You should know that by now." She teased happily. He laughed, and transformed before grinning to her.

"Hey I was close the entire time! Unless you were holding back." He shot her a playful suspicious look, to which she grinned wickedly too and walked over to stand with him.

"You'll never know." She sung happily. He groaned playfully, and then they turned their attention to the morning sky. The pink, red and gold hues allowed the two to settle into a content silence for a while.

SkyKnight didn't notice SmokeScreen move though, but she did relax and lean into him when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and let his chin rest on her shoulder beside her head.

"Earth has a lot of pretty sunrises." He hummed. She hummed in agreement, and shut her optics against the familiar weight in her chest.

"You remember when you first came back, and you asked me about the weight in our chestplates?" She blinked, and looked at him before nodding.

"Hard to forget it." She murmured. He smiled, and held her tighter against his frame. She shifted, looking to her friend as he stared at her.

"Well, you might know this already, but there's the possibility of it being an old family bond trying to reignite. Or,"

"We're sparkmates... I know, Arcee explained it to me." She murmured. He offered her a dashing smile, and a blue glow rose onto her cheeks before she offered a shy one back.

"I think I know which one it is." He stated, letting her turn to face him. Without her heels (which she had gotten rid of first chance she could after becoming a prime) he was a foot or two taller then her. Which, to them wasn't much difference.

"Which one?" Her tone grew softer, almost timid to ask as her spark sped under the weight.

"Guess." He teased, she blushed more, and draped on arm over his shoulder, the other resting over his spark.

"... Sparkmates?" She guessed shyly. His grin grew, and he leaned down and closer to her faceplates.

"Yeah... Can I kiss you?" Her blush got brighter, but she nodded timidly. The moment their lips touched, the weight in their chestplates all but exploded into a light, feathery feeling.

A servo cupped SkyKnight's cheek, tracing at the decorative pieces as he tilted his helm just slightly. She whimpered softly into the kiss, and pressed harder into it and shifting their frames to press together. Their cooling fans kicked on at high, expelling the warm air in their frames fast, but nearly fast enough for the two.

He groaned ever so slightly at the contact, and broke the kiss long enough to take a gulp in the cool air before crashing their lips together again. She squeaked, but moaned weakly into the kiss. The slow drag of his glossa along her lip made her squeak again, and pulled back panting and flustered. He panted as well, and tightened his arms.

"Slag, sorry sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He panted, nuzzling at her cheek. She nuzzled back, and then shook her head panting.

"No its fine I just... I wasn't ready for that, it was startling." She promised. He grinned, but nuzzled her again with a happy, throaty purr. She giggled; still blushing and leaned slightly away as he kept doing it.

"So, this mean I have to run from most of team prime now?" He teased. She giggled more, and pressed her crest to his forehelm smiling.

"Probably, but we can hide with mama and the others while they calm down." She explained. He laughed, but nuzzled her cheek and hugged her properly.

"You won't leave me... Right? Even if this doesn't work out, we'll still be friends." She asked softly after a moment of silence. He tightened his arms, but shook his head softly.

"Of course not Sky. I promise."


End file.
